Ouvre tes ailes
by Cotale
Summary: La vie de Renée et de Charlie se voit remplit de péripéties, mais comment Bella et Edward vont faire pour les sauvés de Jane la sœur maléfique de Morphée Reine du mon de fées? C'est en lisant le journal de ça mère que Bella découvre comment les sauvé tous les deux, mais Jane n'est loin d'accepter ceci...Lemon bien citronné dans la seconde partie.
1. Chapitre 1-Proverbe

**_Donc, bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ma fanfiction la plus avancée avant publication! Si vous êtes le genre de lecteur (lectrice) qui aime les trolls les fées, les dragons et j'en passe bienvenue dans le monde d'Ouvre tes ailes où il y a au menu tous ces personnages les plus attachants et détestables qui peuvent exister.J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et j'aimerais avoir le plus de Reviews possibles puisque j'ai bien l'intention de changer les noms et de l'envoyer en édition un jour vos remarques ( constructive ) sont les bienvenues! donc trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture à vous tous. P.s: s'il reste des fautes grammaticales je vous présente mes plus belles excuses je ne suis pas la meilleure en orthographe._**

**_Alexandra._**

**_L'amour est comme un_**

**_Papillon qui virevolte_**

**_Dans le vent, nous ne_**

**_Saurons jamais quand_**

**_Celui-ci se posera_**

**_Sur nous._**

* * *

**_J'oubliais de préciser que l'histoire se passe en 2 temps. L'histoire de la mère puis celle de sa fille. Merci xx _**


	2. Chapitre 2-Nouveau Départ

**_Bonjour voici officiellement le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction, qui jusqu'ici et bien se porte bien. Oui, j'ai le dont de dire un peu n'importe quoi, mais bon! Les premiers chapitres seront quelque peu petit, si je peux me permettre, soyez donc indulgent en tant que merveilleux lecteurs et lectrices. N'oubliez surtout pas de laisser des Reviews. Merci bonne Lecture._**

**_Alexandra_**

**_P.s: tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à S.M_**

* * *

**_Nouveau Départ_**

Salut! Je m'appelle Renéé, j'ai 15 ans et je viens de Chine.

Je suis adoptée depuis peu par deux parents, ma foi, un peu louches. Arrivé à ma nouvelle maison, un gros chien se jeta sur moi; c'était Kami! Kami est le plus beau chien que j'ai vu sur la terre. Ma nouvelle mère et mon nouveau père, nommés Esmé et Carlisle, sont tous les deux âgés de vingt-huit ans. Bon, ce n'est pas important. Après leur présentation, ils m'ont montré ma chambre.

Tout en me dirigeant vers les marches de l'escalier, j'ai visité la grande maison. Rendue devant ma porte de chambre qui était close, j'ai pu remarquer une multitude d'images de fées, de châteaux et de chevaux blancs affichées. (Je ne suis plus une gamine, mais j'aime ça). De la lumière jaillit de la chambre lorsque Carlisle tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. C'était époustouflant! Il y avait des murs de couleurs rosées, bleutées et orangées, tout ce dont je pouvais rêver! Enfin, vous comprenez!

À ce moment, Esmé m'a dit :

Renée, tu fais vraiment partie de la famille. Alors demain, toi et moi, nous irons t'acheter tout ce dont tu as besoin!

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, mais je crois qu'elle savait que j'étais contente, car j'avais le sourire jusqu'aux yeux. Je crois que je vais me plaire ici! Carlisle et Esmé m'ont laissée un peu seule dans ma chambre pour que je puisse m'installer comme je le voulais. Saviez-vous que ma chambre était extraordinaire? Un style mille et une nuit, des teintes rosées, bleutées et orangées! C'est, c'est, joyeux et je suis vraiment heureuse d'être ici! Même si ma mère va me manquer.

Pendant le souper, j'ai mangé un steak de bison garni d'une petite sauce que j'aime beaucoup. Avec la viande, il y avait des pommes de terre, des petits pois et, pour finir, un bon verre de jus préparé par Alexa. Ah oui! J'oubliais, pour l'entrée, une soupe à l'oignon gratinée.

Pour dessert, nous avons mangé un si gros gâteau que je ne pouvais plus me déplacer; j'étais pleine à craquer. Voilà, ma journée finit ainsi; après le souper, je suis allée me coucher.

Tic, tac, tic, tac… on croirait le tic tac d'une horloge. Soudain, une voix aiguë et silencieuse me dit :

- Regarde devant toi! Une lettre apparut sur le sol humide et recouvert de plantes étranges.

**_Bonjour Renée! Je m'appelle Morphée; je suis la reine du royaume des fées. Si je te parle par écrit, c'est que je suis très malade! J'ai une mission pour toi : quand tu verras ces signes : «§¤¤§~*_**

**_Tu devras prendre les clés qui seront dans ton coup pour libérer les fées magiques. En cas de problème, tu n'as qu'à dire : je crois que les fées existent! Puis Rose apparaîtra. Je vais te parler plus tard._**

**_Bonne chance!_**

**_Morphée_**

Après la lecture de cette lettre, je l'ai pliée. Soudain, je me suis dirigée vers une drôle de lumière rose, et paf! C'était Esmé qui me réveillait, car nous étions en retard pour je ne sais quoi. Mais cela ne tardera pas, quel beau réveil!

Après mon super réveil, Esmé m'a prise dans ses bras et descendit les escaliers en courant, m'a mise à table et m'a donné mes rôties à la confiture. (Comment elle a fait pour me soulever?) À ce moment, elle m'a dit :

- Vite, vite, dépêche-toi!

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Sommes-nous pressées et où est Frank?

Esmé m'expliqua que Carlisle était parti chez ses parents, à Cuba et que nous devions prendre le prochain avion pour nous y rendre. Je lui mentionnai que nous étions sensées aller magasiner, aujourd'hui. Elle m'a tout de suite confirmé qu'elle n'avait pas oublié et que nous allions profiter justement de Cuba et de ses magasins. Quand j'eus fini de manger mes rôties, nous nous sommes dirigées vers la voiture et nous avons décollé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai eue!

Arrivées à l'aéroport de Montréal ¹, nous avons embarqué dans l'avion à toute vitesse. Je peux vous dire qu'aussitôt arrivée, je reprends l'avion. Esmé m'a dit vivement :

- Tes nouveaux grands-parents, Mamie et Papi, vont être surpris de te voir, car ils ne savaient pas que nous voulions adopter une petite fille, alors que tu auras une petite sœur dans quelques mois. Je lui dis soudain :

- Quoi! Je vais avoir ma petite sœur à moi.

- Eh oui!

Trois heures plus tard… Enfin, nous sommes devant l'entrée de Mamie et Papi. Je suis tellement excitée que j'ai envie de crier de joie.

TOC… TOC… TOC…

- Oui! Un instant. Papi ouvrit la porte.

- Je te présente ta petite fille Renée. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte.

- Mamie! Vite, viens voir!

- Quoi, quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dit-elle paniquée.

Elle dit soudainement :

- Oh! Mon Dieu qu'elle est mignonne! Qu'elle est jolie! Comment t'appelles-tu?

J'étais figée devant cette dame qui me demandait mon nom. Esmé lui dit :

- Elle s'appelle Renée.

- Voici ma photo avant de partir de Chine. Je vivais au chalet des geishas, lui dis-je en souriant! Ma maman est encore là-bas, elle aurait bien voulu me garder, mais elle ne pouvait plus le faire. Voici une des photos de ma mère. Elle est très belle.

- Bon, tu dois avoir faim, Renée. Veux- tu manger un bon dîner? dit Papi.

- Oui, j'aimerais bien manger, merci.

Après le dîner, nous sommes allées magasiner en famille. C'était formidable. Pendant un moment, Carlisle m'a prise par la main, il m'a amenée dans un coin et m'a demandé :

- Veux-tu du beau papier à lettres pour écrire à ta mère?

- Tu sais l'adresse? lui dis-je.

- Oui, c'est à cet endroit que nous sommes allés te chercher.

- D'accord! Je veux ce papier à lettres.

- Ça fait cinq dollars, m'a dit le vendeur.

- Oh! Je ne peux pas l'acheter, dis-je!

- Mais non, c'est moi qui paye, me dit-il.

- Ah! je croyais que je devais l'acheter.

- Mais non, tu es notre fille.

(Eh! Sa fille?)

- J'ai une question pour toi Renée.

- Oui, c'est quoi?

- Je peux dire que tu es notre fille?

- Oui, ça ne me dérange pas.

- D'accord.

- Ma mère va être contente. MERCI! dis-je subitement.

Nous avons tout acheté ce dont j'avais besoin et nous sommes allés au restaurant manger. Puis nous sommes rentrés tout de suite après pour aller dormir, car le lendemain nous retournions à Montréal. J'ai pris environ deux heures pour m'endormir. Une nouvelle journée m'attend et je crois qu'elle sera passionnante.

* * *

**_OK! Je n'ai pas perdu personne? Vous êtes toujours là? Petit 1 ¹*** l'histoire va se passer au Québec et oui du moins pour cette séquence, donc si vous avez la moindre question i'm here to anwser! j'espère que ce premier petit chapitre est petit et qu'il est étrange qu'une Renée qui est adoptée de la Chine se nomme Renée, mais c'est comme ça et dites-vous que sa mère biologique adorait les noms français! Bon a plus n'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires en bas Merci bonne journée _**

**_Alexandra xx_**


	3. Chapitre 3-Que d'aventure

**_Hey, hey! Rebienvenue dans ma fic donc, je n'ai aucun Reviews ( je crois que c'est bien normal puisque je poste tous les chapitres en même temps) donc pour aujourd'hui je vais m'arrêter ici! bref je n'ai pas grand-chose a dire à part bonne lecture et... je vais surement en publié ce weekend. À bientôt!_**

**_Alexandra xx_**

**_P.S tous les personnages appartiennent a S.M_**

* * *

**Monde de rêve**

Zzzz...Zzzz… tic, tac, tic, tac.

Me revoilà au pays de Morphée. Comment je fais moi pour me rendre à la porte aux signes de fée?

**_«§¤¤§~*_**

Ha! Oui, c'est vrai, si je relis la lettre, je dois prononcer quoi déjà, pour que Rose apparaisse? Eh! … Ha ! j'ai trouvé, c'est :

**Je crois que les fées existent.**

Un sifflement soudain se fit entendre. C'était Rose!

- Je n'ai jamais vu de fée sans ailes. Quelle sorte de fée es-tu? me dit-elle.

- Oh! Eh! Je ne suis pas une fée, c'est Morphée qui m'a envoyé une lettre pour que je trouve ces signes : **_«§¤¤§~*_**

- Quoi, elle est malade? Ne va pas à leur recherche. Si tu libères le bien! Plus d'ordre il y aura, dit-elle en colère!

- Elle m'a dit que tu m'aiderais.

- As-tu une carte?

- Non !

- Bon, commençons par ceci.

Oh ! j'oubliais. Est-ce que je vous avais décrit Rose? Eh non! je vais vous la décrire :

Elle a un chandail très fin, une jupe mauve et de grandes ailes bleues. Voilà une courte description de Rose.

Revenons à nos moutons!

Rose cherchait une carte de la région après quelques minutes elle en trouva une, mais illisible. C'est un langage de reine comme Morphée; ce langage est utilisé pour que :

Personne ne puisse le lire.

- Regarde! me dit Rose.

- Nous sommes juste ici! Il est marqué Lord Rings; nous devons faire tout ce chemin.

- D'accord. On se voit demain pour ça!

La journée passa et je suis allée me coucher.

TIC. TAC. TIC. TAC… Rose était déjà au point de rencontre. Elle préparait à ce moment le plan d'attaque.

Je suis allée la rejoindre le plus vite possible pour l'aider.

Rendue à côté d'elle, elle me lança un gros bout de chiffon qui sentait le moisi. Une odeur un peu bizarre.

Soudain, elle me dit :

- Prends ce que je t'ai donné et mets-le sur toi comme une robe!

- Je ne mettrais jamais ce truc. Ça sent le moisi, c'est dégoûtant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te mettre quelque chose de spécial que tu n'as jamais eu, dit-elle.

- Puis-je savoir ce que c'est?

- Oui, c'est un petit collier magique! Mets-le dans ton coup et tu verras.

Je le mis soudainement à mon cou. Une fois attaché, une odeur de vanille apparut et un mal de dos aussi. Des ailes argentées sortirent de mon dos et le bout de chiffon est alors devenu une robe magistrale.

Elle m'a annoncé que nous allions au bal des fées où je pourrais questionner l'ambassadeur Eleazar. Avant de se rendre au bal, elle me montra à voler comment une fée très, très disciplinée. Je me suis bien amusée à vouloir faire des pirouettes dans les airs. Rose finit par se mettre en colère.

- C'EST ASSEZ! VAS-TU CESSER DE PIROUETTER, TU DOIS ÊTRE DISCIPLINÉE!

- Oui, Rose, lui dis-je.

- Bonsoir Monsieur l'Ambassadeur. Comment allez-vous? Il me répondit qu'il allait bien. Je lui ai posé des questions.

- Pouvez-vous me traduire la carte?

- Oui.

Par la suite, un jeune homme nommé Charlie m'a proposé de danser avec lui. J'ai accepté avec joie. Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais dansé une aussi belle valse de ma vie. La soirée était merveilleuse, moi entouré de bras chaud tout se passait bien quand soudain, un dragon percuta les vitres du théâtre, m'agrippa et s'envola. Je me suis évanouie entre ses griffes tranchantes.

* * *

Eh! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Esmé m'a dit que j'étais ici depuis deux jours. Parce que Carlisle avait eu un accident très grave et qu'il est dans un coma profond.

Moi, je ne comprenais plus grand-chose, mais une seule, c'est qu'Esmée avait peur de perdre Carlisle. (…)

- Bonjour, Madame et Mademoiselle, je suis le Docteur Chopines, je suis le docteur de votre mari!

- Va-t-il bien? lui dis-je, excitée de lui parler.

- Oui! il va très bien. Il vous attend dans la salle de réveil.

J'étais très contente de revoir Carlisle, même s'il était dans un état assez moche. En retournant à la maison, je me suis mise à repenser à mon aventure d'hier soir et à tout ce que je vis depuis que je suis ici.

Rendue à la maison, Esmée a remarqué que nous avions reçu du courrier. Elle s'est mise à lire les titres des enveloppes. L'une d'elles s'adressait à moi, moi une petite fille de 15 ans, bientôt 16.

Surprise, je me suis mise au pas de course pour la prendre et la lire. Une triste nouvelle m'était apprise dans cette lettre. Soudain, je fondis en larmes. Que de pleurs sortis de mes yeux ! Aucune joie ne fut démontrée de ma part ce jour-là!

Le souper fut assez calme comme après une semaine de pluie. Puis, je suis allée retrouver mon lit pour ensuite rejoindre l'autre monde, autrement appelé le monde de Morphée.

- Où suis-je? demandais-je.

- Tu es dans mon royaume.

- Qui me parle?

- Moi qui croyais que ma sœur serait avec toi, n'est-ce pas Renée?

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Mais je suis Jane, la sœur de Morphée. Voyons, Rose ne t'a donc rien dit ma chère Renée ?

- Tu es ma prisonnière. Bien fait pour toi! Pauvre sœur qui est malade. Je suis tellement triste! En y réfléchissant bien, je me réjouis beaucoup parce que je pourrais prendre le contrôle entier du monde de Morphée.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas trahir votre sœur? Jane dit soudainement oui!

- Les volturi vont s'occuper de toi…

Pendant ce temps, Rose et ses compagnons de guerre se préparaient à combattre Jane pour me délivrer. Quelques heures après avoir été mise en cellule, Jane m'a fait revenir. Elle me dit soudain :

- Je vais te tuer sur-le-champ. Alors, dis ton dernier mot!

Je dis à voix basse :

- Je crois que les fées existent.

Elle s'est mise à rire. C'est alors qu'elle me lança son sort pour que je meure.

Après le sort, Jane s'est mise à crier.

- Tu n'es pas morte.

Je lui dis :

- NON, tu m'as rendue plus forte. Tu m'as rendu une belle apparence aussi merci, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Une chose que Jane ne savait pas, c'est que je me sentais magique. Je veux dire comme une vraie fée, avec des pouvoirs.

Rendue dans ma cellule, j'ai tenté de manipuler ses pouvoirs que je croyais en moi. Avec un peu de concentration, j'ai découvert que je manipulais le feu! Je me suis pratiquée jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion se fit. C'était Rose qui arrivait avec la troupe.

J'ai lancé une boule de feu sur la porte, ce qui me délivra. Rose, la bouche ouverte, resta figée un instant.

- Renée, c'est toi?

- Eh oui! Pourquoi?

- Tu as subi (…)

- C'est Jane qui m'a jeté un sort qui a mal tourné.

- Quel élément tu manipules?

- Je manipule le feu, et toi? Rose me dit qu'elle manipulait l'eau et le vent.

- Vite, sortons d'ici, je suis fatiguée d'être ici, dis-je d'une voix fatiguée. Nous étions tout près de la sortie quand Jane nous bloqua la porte avec ses hommes de main.

- Pour sortir Renée, tu dois me passer sur le corps ou laisse-moi tes amis! Que vas-tu faire?

- Je vais te pulvériser et, tu sais, c'est dommage pour toi. Moi qui voulais te laisser la vie sauve, à ta guise, lui dis-je avec une grande confiance. La bataille ne fut pas très longue; quelques minutes et c'était terminé.

- Nous avons gagné, merci, Rose. Je suis contente de voir que tu es venue à ma rescousse avec toute la troupe et je suis heureuse de revoir Ealzear aussi. Je croyais que tu me détestais, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Vite, dépêchons-nous avant que Jane ne se mette à notre poursuite, dit-elle d'un ton grave.

Soudain, un bruit strident me perça les oreilles. C'était le dragon qui m'avait prise et amenée chez Jane. Nous nous sommes mis à courir comme des fous, puis Ealzear, un troll qui m'avait aidée à m'échapper, eut une brillante idée. Son idée était de nous amener dans sa cachette, son monde à lui. Personne ne savait où c'était, sauf lui.

Quand nous sommes arrivés dans le pays qu'Ealzear nous avait décrit, nous nous sommes tous regardés en voyant ce monde si merveilleux qui n'est pas atteint par les forces du mal.

Ealzear nous a tous fait faire un tour dans la ville pour que nous puissions faire comme chez nous. Nous avons visité le musée et ensuite le théâtre où avons dégusté un récital de violon. Après cette grande visite, je suis allée directement chez lui pour dormir. Enfin!

- Debout tout le monde, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, dit Jacob, le fils d'Ealzear.

Pour le petit déjeuner, nous avons eu droit à de la fine cuisine. Le déjeuner était très délicieux : les crêpes, les œufs et le bacon, tout ça mélangé, c'était parfaits.

- Toc, toc, trois coups de toc.

- Qui est-ce?

- C'est moi Tanya! Ouvre-moi papa, dit Tanya.

Ealzear alla ouvrir la porte et nous présenta sa fille Tanya.

- Cette jeune demoiselle ressemble énormément à son père, mais quelle jeune fille extraordinaire dit soudainement Carmen, la femme d'Ealzear.

- Pendant la journée Renée, je veux que toi et moi allions à la plage, pour faire plus ample connaissance, me dit Tanya. Rose aussi, si tu veux bien.

- Rendue à la plage, j'ai eu le grand plaisir de me baigner; c'était très plaisant et j'aimerais bien y retourner un jour.

Pendant l'après-midi, le prince Charlie avec qui j'avais dansé une si belle valse est arrivé. Là, justement pendant que je disais que je l'aimais à en perdre la tête.

Puis Tanya se leva et l'embrassa directement sur la bouche. J'ai eu une montée de colère. Soudain, mon corps entier a pris en feu. Charlie repoussa Tanya et me poussa dans l'eau pour m'éteindre, parce que je ne me contrôlais plus. Ensuite, il me prit dans ses bras et me sortit de l'eau. Moi, j'étais dans ses bras musclés et j'avais l'impression que ses bras étaient une matière indestructible que personne ne pouvait avoir, sauf lui. Nous avons échangé un regard. Lui fixait mes yeux, et moi, j'examinais ses iris dont je ne pouvais déterminer la couleur. J'étais collé sur son torse humide. Nos regards étaient plus que de l'amitié. Enfin, je crois, puisque Tanya soupirait, tellement nous étions concentrés à nous observer.

Après m'être quelque peu séchée, Charlie et moi sommes allés prendre une marche. Puis il m'a dit :

- Tu te souviens quand nous avons dansé une valse ensemble?

Je lui répondis que oui et que j'avais adoré ce moment. C'est alors qu'il me dit que lui aussi avait adoré ce moment. Puis, tout d'un coup, un silence qui n'en finissait plus commença, ensuite nos yeux se fixèrent de nouveau. Il posa sa main droite sur ma nuque et l'autre sur ma taille. Il me rapprocha de lui et nos lèvres se touchèrent. Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça dans ma vie. Mon premier baiser. C'est alors que Rose apparut et dit :

- Oups! Désolée de vous déranger, mais il faut y aller.

- D'accord on arrive. Après l'apparition de Rose, nous nous sommes regardés puis, main dans la main, nous sommes repartis heureux chez Ealzear.

Pendant le souper, je pouvais remarquer que Tanya ne faisait que des yeux doux à Charlie. Quelques minutes après, elle prit un élan pour l'embrasser. C'est à ce moment que j'en ai eu assez de cette poupée. Je me suis levée et j'ai dit :

- Ne le touche pas.

- Madame est jalouse ?

C'est alors que je me suis mise dans une colère affreuse. La chaleur de la pièce monta et comme tout à l'heure, j'ai repris en feu. Par la suite, une boule de feu sortit d'une de mes mains, puis elle a riposté avec sa télékinésie. J'étais incapable de me défendre, mais Rose est intervenue. Je dirais que la bataille a vraiment cessé quant Carmen nous a toutes les deux clouées au sol, que par la pensée. (Décidément, la télékinésie est héréditaire.)

Après cette grande chamaille, Charlie est venu me voir. En entrant dans ma chambre, il m'a dit :

- Pourquoi une si grande chamaille? Tu n'as pas à te battre parce qu'une autre fille me fait des yeux doux. Tu sais Renée, j'ai remarqué que ses yeux te dérangeaient, mais les yeux où je veux m'y perdre, c'est dans tes grands yeux bleus étoilés. Personne, mais bien personne ne peut te remplacer et, si j'avais le choix de vivre avec toi, je prendrais ma décision dès maintenant. Puis, Charlie se rapprocha de moi et me dit :

- Un si beau regard et un si beau sourire. Il a pris ma main et, doucement, il y déposa un baiser. Ce fut quelques moments après ce baiser que nous nous sommes assoupis main dans la main, collés l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

**Bon toujours là? J'espère que ce chapitre va vous convenir sinon... je ne sais pas donc on se revoit bientôt et surtout n'oubliez pas le mot d'ordre: Reviews...**

**P.S je sais que je n'ai pas précisé qu'il faut complètement oublier les familles originales a la saga!**

**à plus, Alexandra xx**


	4. Chapitre 4-Adieux

**Hola todos! donc petite mise au point à ceux celles qui se pose cette question: est-ce bien un Edward/Bella? Oui, mais la première partie est l'histoire des parents de Bella, une sorte de mise en contexte pour mieux se situé dans la deuxième partie, voilà! **

**Merci beaucoup BellouPattinson pour ton review.**

**Voici la suite. Bonne lecture Alexandra**

**P.S. les personnages sont toujours à S.M**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Charlie et moi étions surpris de nous réveiller tous les deux collés l'un sur l'autre.

Nous avons déjeuné et nous sommes partis. Pour se rendre sur le chemin, Ealzear nous a amenés au musée pour que nous prenions le portail.

Un peu après notre voyage, entre le monde de Ealzear et de Morphée, nous nous sommes tous mis à marcher pour pouvoir arriver à la forêt des sirènes, pour enfin dormir et manger dans une auberge.

Le chemin fut très, très long, mais une fois arrivé, nous étions morts de fatigue. Cependant, nous avons réussi à survivre à cette longue marche. La forêt des sirènes est merveilleuse.

Sur le chemin de l'auberge, nous avons rencontré Sissi, une sirène aux cheveux fins, puis elle nous indiqua où était l'auberge où nous devions tous aller.

Pendant la nuit, je voulais allez contempler le ciel, parce que je me demandais si je pourrais un jour retourner chez Esmé et Carlisle. Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

Après quelques portes, j'ai fini par sortir. J'ai trouvé une belle pierre où m'asseoir. Charlie est venu me rejoindre pour contempler le ciel.

- Tu sais, j'espère qu'un jour tout va se terminer Charlie. Je commence à être épuisée de cette sorte de mission. J'ai l'impression que c'est de plus en plus difficile.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, je suis là pour toi; tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, m'a-t-il dit avec une voix rassurante.

Suite à la discussion, Charlie et moi sommes allés nous recoucher pour le lendemain.

Durant l'avant-midi, nous avons préparé notre bagage pour arriver à temps à destination. La marche fut en quelque sorte longue, mais très plaisante, puisque j'avais la meilleure compagnie qui existe au monde : Charlie!

J'étais heureuse d'être avec lui, parce qu'il savait me rendre le sourire, même en des moments tristes. Ce matin, nous avions quitté la forêt des sirènes pour rejoindre la maison de Rose.

Nous avons été traités comme des rois. Nous avons passé une très belle moitié de nuit. Au cours de la nuit, je me suis réveillée en sursautant parce que j'avais entendu un bruit assez abasourdissant.

Nous sommes tous sortis en courant pour voir quel était ce bruit qui nous donnait des frissons dans le dos. Rose nous a soudainement dit :

- Ne la regardez surtout pas dans les yeux, elle va vous enchanter, c'est une fée maligne. Mais il était trop tard. Charlie, mon Charlie, fut atteint par son regard. C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé d'attaquer cette fée.

Une boule de feu par ci et par là, puis Rose m'a dit d'arrêter, car ce que je faisais pouvait m'apporter une maladie grave.

C'est à ce moment que je me suis rebellée; c'est exactement là que cette fée maligne m'a jeté sa malédiction de pacotille. Je ne croyais pas un mot de ce que Rose m'avait dit plutôt. La fée s'est enfuie, alors nous sommes vite rentrés avec Charlie.

Le lendemain, nous devions partir pour continuer le chemin, mais j'étais trop malade pour continuer à pied.

Rose, le lendemain, décida d'aller chez une de ses cousines appelées Coralie. Coralie est une fée Doufou. Ceci veut dire qu'elle guérit les gens sans aucune difficulté. De retour, Rose nous a présenté Coralie. Sa cousine s'approcha de moi et s'est mise à jouer de la flûte. Sa musique m'a fait sentir paisible; jamais une musique si merveilleuse n'avait passé dans mes oreilles.

- Voilà! Comment te sens-tu?

- Mieux, merci beaucoup Coralie.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ma chère amie.

Charlie sortit de la pièce aussitôt. Je me demandais pourquoi il était sorti aussi vite.

- Va le rejoindre, m'a dit Coralie.

- D'accord, je reviens dans quelques instants.

Je suis sortie de la pièce et j'ai cherché du regard mon grand amour.

- Charlie! Charlie, où es-tu? Sam répond-moi.

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'étais affolée de ne pas entendre sa voix, je le cherchais et je ne le voyais pas.

Après un instant, je suis arrivée près d'une chute d'eau. Je l'ai aperçu assis, le visage dans ses mains. Il avait l'air triste, en fait en colère, et j'ignorais pourquoi. Je me suis assise près de lui.

Je regardais comment il allait réagir, mais rien.

- Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas…

- Je suis désolé, m'a-t-il dit soudainement.

- Pourquoi es-tu désolé? Tu n'as rien fait, alors pourquoi?

- Je t'ai blessée en tombant sous le charme de cette fée de pacotille.

- Charlie, c'est ça qui te fait du mal.

- Oui!

- Ne t'en fais donc pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Renée je…

Je le pris par la nuque brusquement et je l'ai embrassé comme je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

Il se retira un instant, me regarda et dit :

- Tu sais que tu es surprenante quant tu veux.

- Veux-tu bien te taire et m'embrasser encore.

- Renée, nous avons une mission.

- Au diable la mission! Pour l'instant, ce dont je rêve, ce n'est que d'être avec toi.

- Renée... ce n'est pas une bonne idée, pense à ce que ça ferait si…

- Arrête! pourquoi tu me dis toutes ces choses?

- Renée, nous ne serons jamais capables d'être chez Rose à temps demain matin.

- Ils n'auront qu'à nous attendre…

- Renée.

- Assez! Je m'en vais alors, vu que tu ne me désires pas.

Je suis partie en courant chez Rose, les larmes envahissaient mes joues. On aurait cru une fontaine d'eau. Le Charlie de la chute d'eau m'avait repoussée (c'est l'impression que j'ai eue.) Je suis rentrée et je suis allée me coucher. Peu de temps après mon arrivée dans ma chambre, j'ai entendu ma porte s'ouvrir et des pas ont retenti.

- Charlie, va-t-en!

Sa main chaude glissa tout doucement sur ma joue pour ensuite descendre le long de mon coup, mon bras et s'arrêta sur ma taille.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

J'étais déséquilibrée.

- Chut! Je suis là, près de toi.

Il s'allongea contre moi et il chuchota :

- Je t'aime.

L'amour l'emporta sur ma raison.

Je suis folle amoureuse de ce prince.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Le lendemain matin, nous avons fait la grasse matinée et nous nous sommes regardés avec délicatesse, un en face de l'autre, mon nez frôlait le sien.

- Je crois qu'il serait bien de se rhabiller, qu'en penses-tu? me dit-il en riant.

- Bonne idée mon chéri.

- Toc. Toc. C'est moi Rose.

Elle entra à grandes enjambées, Charlie et moi avons eu au moins le réflexe de retourner sous les draps.

- Oh! mon dieu désolé, je suis vraiment désolée. Eh! OK! je …je.. je vais… Eh! sortir, désolée. Charlie était plus que mal à l'aise et moi aussi parce que notre aventure de la nuit ne serait disons plus secrète maintenant.

- Je reviens amour de mon cœur. Je vais aller parler avec Rose.

- Rose, où es-tu encore?

- Ici, Renée, je suis terriblement désolée, je ne savais pas que toi et Charlie aviez…

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Alors, comment c'était?

- Rose…

- Quoi? Je veux juste savoir.

- C'était... En fait, je crois que ça ne te regarde pas!

J'étais trop mal à l'aise pour lui dire à quel point c'était merveilleux et que je ne voudrais plus jamais le quitter.

Plus tard, nous sommes enfin partis.

Pendant notre marche, nous avons pu observer des plantes magnifiques.

- Maintenant, nous savons que nous sommes près de la porte, mais allons-nous y arriver à temps?

- Mais oui, ne panique pas. Renée, nous avons suffisamment de temps pour ouvrir cette porte, dit Charlie.

- D'accord, si tu le dis. Trouvez-vous qu'il y a une drôle d'odeur par ici? Je trouve ça étrange, dis-je un peu paniquée.

- Oui, je trouve ça même surprenant. Nous avons fait comme si de rien n'était. En avançant, nous avons découvert un campement armé jusqu'aux dents.

Peu de temps après cette découverte, nous avons remarqué que leur commandant n'était nul autre que Jane. Pourquoi était-elle dans cette forêt? Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment me tuer pour que je ne puisse pas sauver sa sœur? Je pense que la réponse était oui.

- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire?

- Moi, je dis que nous devrions voler au-dessus de ce camp, dit-elle (Rose).

- Oui, mais il y a un problème : je n'ai jamais volé sur une si grande distance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. On a souvent marché, je dirais même presque tout le temps, dis-je inquiète.

- Bon, voilà ce que nous allons faire Renée. Tu vas voler comme nous, puis quand tu seras fatiguée, nous te porterons chacun notre tour. Ça te va comme ça?

- Je crois que oui.

- C'est OK tout le monde? Toute la troupe avait accepté de suivre l'idée de Rose. Nous nous sommes mis à voler au-dessus du camp puis, peu de temps après le début de notre envolée, nous avons rencontré l'animal domestique de Jane, son magnifique dragon. (Pas si magnifique selon moi.)

Nous étions tous paniqués; nous savions que son dragon peut parler, donc quelle conclusion pouvons-nous faire? Il n'y avait aucune chance de passer sans se battre.

Nous avons décollé à toute vitesse avant que Jane ne se mette à nos trousses. Malheureusement, cette vieille chipie a su nous rattraper.

- Bonjour Renée. J'espère que ta petite troupe saura survire à ma grande armée de cent trolls, car nous allons vous battre et adieu le monde de Morphée. (Rire démoniaque.) (Non, mais elle est folle ou quoi?)

- Oui, moi aussi Jane, j'espère que tu es faite assez forte pour me battre, lui dis-je avec assurance.

- Arrêtons de discuter! Les derniers qui résisteront à toutes nos attaques auront la porte, dit-elle.

- D'accord! Que la bataille commence!

Eh! Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous dire la suite? J'ai vraiment besoin de vous dire qu'il y a eu beaucoup de sang. Est-ce que je devrais vous dire que Rose a été blessée? Je ne crois pas.

La bataille a été très difficile. Jane est disparue pendant la bataille, mais nous avons gagné. Espérons qu'elle va respecter les mots qu'elle nous a dits plus tôt.

- En route pour la porte magique!

- Je voudrais bien, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée.

- Moi aussi, dit Charlie.

- D'accord, allons nous reposer, nous partirons demain pour la porte, nous a dit Rose.

Après notre grand sommeil, nous nous sommes mis à voler le plus vite possible pour arriver à la porte magique avant Jane. Le chemin a été long. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous étions tous émerveillés par la beauté de la porte; des gravures argentées ornaient la porte dorée.

Cette création coupait le souffle de tout le monde. Cette porte pouvait illuminer les ténèbres; je pourrais même dire que c'était la PORTE que nous cherchions depuis tout ce temps. (N'importe qui pourrait la trouver! Impossible de ne pas la remarquer!)

- Rose, je dois faire quoi maintenant? lui dis-je.

- Franchement, tu mets les clés dans les serrures de la porte. Voyons tu ne sais pas ça! m'a-t-elle dit insultée par ma question.

- D'accord, d'accord, ça va!

En prenant les clés, Charlie m'a récité un proverbe :

- Aimez et vous ouvrirez, touchez pour libérer et marchez pour désenchanter. Cette phrase était inscrite sur la porte et Charlie savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Après plusieurs explications, Charlie et moi, main dans la main, chacun avec notre clé, nous avons ouvert la grande porte pour délivrer les fées du bien. Morphée apparut; elle semblait être guérie.

Soudainement, elle m'a dit :

- Reste ou part, toi seul peux le savoir. Je me suis mise à penser.

Est-ce que je veux partir ou rester avec mon bel amour? Est-ce que je veux devenir fée à jamais? me dis-je. Moi Renée, j'ai déjà 17 ans ici, mais dans le monde réel, je n'ai que 15 ans. Ce n'est pas une grande différence, mais pour moi, oui.

- J'adore Charlie, je ne veux pas le perdre, dis-je un peu perdue, à voix basse.

C'est alors que Morphée m'a dit :

- Va dans ton monde, prends ceci et fais-le boire à tes parents et fais un souhait. Soit tu décides de ne plus les voir; ils n'auront aucun souvenir de toi et tu n'auras jamais existé. Ou tu les invites dans ce monde que tu connais maintenant si bien. Réfléchi, tu as deux jours pour prendre ta décision, m'a-t-elle dit en souriant.

Une sonnerie retentit! Ha! mon cadran. Esmé arrive et me dit :

- Ha! Ha! enfin debout. Il est 10 h 30; tu avais besoin de sommeil, m'a-t-elle dit.

Je lui ai dit plus tôt et je lui ai raconté mon grand rêve. Pour elle, ce monde réel pour moi, ce n'est que mon imagination. Une réaction à mon adoption. (Elle me prend pour une folle ou quoi?) Je lui ai demandé :

- Esmé, voudrais-tu vivre dans le monde des fées? Elle m'a répondu :

- Oui, si ça te fait plaisir.

J'étais un peu déçue de connaître la réponse (…)

Il me reste cinq minutes avant de faire mon souhait. Que vais-je faire? Je crois que je vais les laisser ici, je ne peux pas les obliger à vivre là-bas pour mon bonheur.

Je vais faire mon souhait :

- Je souhaite vivre dans le monde des fées à jamais et que tout redevienne normal pour Esmé et Carlisle.

À ce moment-là, je suis apparue dans le monde des fées.

Moi et Charlie avons fêté l'anniversaire de mes 17 ans. Charlie et moi, nous nous sommes unis pour toujours. Je lui ai offert mon cœur à jamais ce jour-là, parce que je savais que c'était l'homme de ma vie.

* * *

**_Donc voilà pour aujourd'hui on se revoit sous peu! merci pour vos futurs Reviews._**

**_Alexandra xx_**


	5. Chapitre 5-Vision et douleur

**_Bonjour, à vous tous! je me sens triste quelque peu puisque je n'ai qu'un seul Review. C'est pas bien long à faire et ça me ferait tellement plaisir! Bref, voici un autre chapitre de la vie de Renée et de Charlie leur partie est bientôt terminée et je me demandais si je devais en faire une pour eux et en faire une pour Bella et Edward, par la suite, ou bien tout ensemble? J'attends votre avis, merci beaucoup et bonne lecture_**

**_p.s dans ce chapitre il y aura un très petit M je dirais qu'il est minuscule je peux même pas dire si c'est un autre rating bref._**

**_Alexandra xx_**

* * *

Nous dormions tous quand un bruit sec surgit des ténèbres. Charlie et moi, nous nous sommes réveillés en sursaut. Je tressaillais à l'idée qu'il y ait un autre problème. Suite à notre grande aventure, je ne voulais plus m'acharner davantage. Tous les autres nous ont rejoints dans notre cuisinette. Nous sommes partis en courant vers l'extérieur. Une fois sortie, je suis restée coite, comme tous les autres en apercevant Angélique rampant au sol avec misère.

- Tanya? Pourquoi es-tu là? ai-je dit.

- Aidez-nous s'il vous plaît, aidez-nous. Ils vont tous périr!

- Tanya était en larmes; je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état.

- Tanya! s'écria Rose; elle avait réalisé que c'était bel et bien elle.

- Charlie, va l'aider à se relever, ai-je crié parce que j'étais remplie d'une panique intense, appelons ça le « R.P.I. ». Je sais que c'est étrange, mais c'est moins long à dire.

- Tanya, qu'est-ce qui se passe; explique-nous ce qu'il t'arrive.

- C'est Jane, elle a trouvé une faille pour entrer dans le monde des trolls. Elle détruit tout sur son passage. Renée...elle, elle a trouvé le portail, Renée! annonçait-elle. Je ne comprenais plus et j'étais pétrifiée. J'adorais Ealzear et sa petite femme qui nous avaient accueillis suite à ma supertransformation.

- Renée? Tout le monde m'observait en attente d'une réponse.

- Bon matin mon amour! Comment vas-tu?

- Quoi?

- Renée, nous sommes le matin et il fait vraiment beau dehors. Allez debout! nous allons prendre une marche ensemble. D'accord?

- Non, il faut sauver Tanya!

- Renée, Tanya n'est pas ici, elle est chez Ealzear, comme toujours.

- Non, elle a besoin de notre aide.

- Renée, tu as rêvé, je crois. Parce que personne ne l'a vue depuis l'incident chez Ealzear; tu te souviens quand elle me….

- Oui, je me rappelle très bien. Arrête de me le rappeler; tu sais que j'ai honte de ça.

- Moi je trouve que c'était admirable de ta part, même si ce n'était pas d'une grande nécessité et que…

- OK! Mister, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas une malade mentale.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'ulcérer.

- Charlie, comment fais-tu pour trouver des mots aussi étranges qu' « ulcéré »?

- Ceci n'a aucune importance. Allez Renée! on va se promener dans la forêt; il fait vraiment beau à l'extérieur.

- OK! On y va.

Tout était merveilleux dans la forêt qui nous entourait tous les jours. Les oiseaux chantonnaient des petites mélodies, les papillons virevoltaient aux alentours et j'étais avec Charlie, mon grand amour, celui avec lequel je ne pouvais que vivre pour l'éternité. Charlie, mon Charlie, quand je pense à lui, toutes les histoires, même les plus effrayantes deviennent des choses paradisiaques. J'adore penser à ses qualités; elles me font rêver. Les arbres sont magnifiques aussi, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. J'adore notre sentier, celui que nous empruntons chaque fois que nous allons au lac.

- Renée! Hey...oh ! Tu es dans la lune. Il s'est mis à rire de moi.

- Non, je n'étais pas dans la lune. Tu te trompes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu…

- Renée, ce n'est pas grave d'être dans la lune.

Il déposa son regard dans le mien et une de ses mains s'est posée sur mes hanches et une autre derrière mon coup.

- Charlie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

J'étais absorbé par son regard et je ne pouvais plus tenir en place. Je me sentais fondre; en fait, je me sentais fusionnée avec lui.

- Charlie, tu sais quand je me sens fondre. La plupart du temps, je prends en feu. Je t'ai même brûlé la dernière fois, tu te souviens?

- Oui! Mais ça vaut le coup d'être un peu brûlé.

- Charlie! criais-je.

- Non, laisse faire ça Renée.

Il me prit dans ses bras musclés et solides juste une minute. C'est alors qu'il m'embrassa délicatement sur la bouche, ensuite dans mon coup et là…

- Charlie, je vais…

Je pris en feu et imaginez-vous, Charlie n'a même pas bronché, il m'a déposée et m'a dit :

- Ouf! c'est chaud.

- Idiot! Charlie, ce n'est vraiment pas cool là; moi j'ai envie de t'embrasser, mais je suis enflammée et c'est peu dire!

- Alors, allons nous baigner là-bas. Ça règlera le problème de feu. D'accord?

- Oui, on y va sur-le-champ en courant.

- Impatiente? Renée, on a toute la journée pour ne faire que ça! On n'est pas pressés.

- Oui, moi je suis pressée.

J'étais éteinte avant même de toucher l'eau. Charlie m'a soulevée et il a commencé à rentrer dans l'eau, avec moi dans ses bras. L'eau m'a détendue; je ne craignais plus de brûler Sam. Il prit ses deux mains et les déposa sur ma taille. J'étais à une grande distance de lui. Donc, il m'attira vers lui avec ses mains. Il m'a encore regardée comme tantôt, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Tous les deux nous mourrions d'envie de dévorer notre passion l'un pour l'autre. Sa main droite remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale, puis arriva sur ma nuque. J'adore quand il fait ça. **(Tu m'étonnes.)**

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa vivement. Ce n'était pas un baiser normal; il était électrique et je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avant. C'est alors que j'ai accroché son coup de toutes mes forces avec mes bras pour être encore plus proche de deux mains allèrent rejoindre mes cuisses pour ensuite les soulever et me les accrocher autour de la taille. (Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?) Il avança dans l'eau et j'ai senti mon dos heurter une paroi humide et fraîche. Charlie avait cherché un appui pour s'aider; je crois en fait que je n'en sais vraiment rien. Ses mains étaient douces et chaudes, il les déplaçait partout sur mon corps. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de décrire la suite. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça auparavant. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, et oui je les ai toujours fermés, j'ai remarqué que quelqu'un nous observait.

- Charlie, arrête!

- Pourquoi? Il continuait évidemment.

- Non Charlie arrête. Il y a quelqu'un qui nous observe. ARRÊTE!

Il m'a subitement lâchée et je suis tombée dans l'eau et j'avais froid. Charlie s'est retourné vers l'endroit que je lui avais indiqué vocalement. Il s'est mis à avancer et moi, je le suivais et je tentais avec difficulté de retrouver mes vêtements, mais de toute façon, nous avions notre cachette de vêtements au cas où nous les perdions ou que je les flambais en une seconde. J'ai retrouvé mes vêtements et Charlie lui, qui était toujours habillé, est sorti de l'eau pour rencontrer la personne qui nous observait encore.

- Qui êtes-vous? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je suis Quil et vous?

- Moi, je suis Charlie et elle, c'est ma petite amie!

- Oui, j'avais pu deviner à vous voir. Comment elle s'appelle ta petite amie?

- Je m'appelle…

- Renée!

Charlie semblait très protecteur.

- Bonjour à vous deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez nous?

- Charlie, on ne parle pas comme ça aux gens. Voyons, ça ne se fait pas! ai-je dit.

- Quoi? C'est vrai, il n'y a rien à faire ici.

- Ah! c'est pas grave Renée, ton copain a juste peur que je lui vole sa copine.

- Quoi? Tu veux me redire ça en pleine face.

- Oui! Tu es peureux mon gars. T'as peur que je te vole ta petite amie. En passant, elle est vraiment « cute » quand tu lui fais…

Paf! Charlie venait de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Charlie, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Je me suis accroupie pour aider Quil à se relever.

C'est alors qu'il m'a prise par la nuque et m'a embrassée passionnément. J'ai alors senti la main de Charlie se poser sur mon bras pour m'écarter, mais je me suis libérée.

Quil embrasse vraiment comme un prince, ai-je pensé. Je me sentais fondre. Oh non! pas ça Renée, va-t-en. Le bras de Charlie s'empara encore de mon bras et j'ai aussitôt entendu :

- Aie! c'est brûlant. Ce n'était pas Quil qui disait ça, mais Charlie. Il me prit par les deux bras et a réussi à m'écarter de Quil. J'étais hors d'haleine.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? m'a-t-il dit.

- J… je n'en sais rien. Quil riait sur le sol.

- Renée? Pourquoi es-tu restée là à te faire chatouiller les amygdales?

- Charlie, je n'en sais rien.

- En tout cas Renée, tu embrasses super bien. Il me fit un clin d'œil complice et s'est relevé, puis m'a dit :

- On remet ça quand ma puce?

- Pardon? Ma puce, tu ferais mieux de partir mon gars, parce que ça va aller mal.

- Renée? Les deux gars avaient parlé en même temps. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Non, mais c'est une blague. Une autre voix avait parlé. C'était Rose

- Quil, c'est toi?

- Oui, c'est moi. Comment ça va sœurette?

- Quoi, c'est ta sœur? Décidément, les surprises surgissent de toutes parts aujourd'hui.

Charlie et moi sommes partis pour rentrer à la maison. Je crois que je vais devoir m'expliquer.

Nous sommes arrivés à la maison et Charlie m'a regardée et il semblait confus. Aïe ça va chauffé.

- Renée.

- Charlie. Nous avions prononcé nos noms en même temps.

- Vas-y, m'a-t-il dit.

- OK Charlie! je suis vraiment désolée; je ne voulais pas l'embrasser. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est toi que j'aime.

- Renée, est-ce que tu as ressenti quelque chose quand il t'a embrassée?

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu me poses des questions comme ça?

- Renée, réponds à ma question.

- Non!

- Renée, tu étais brûlante. Je le sais; je t'ai touchée à plusieurs reprises. Je me suis même brûlé.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance ce baiser-là. Je n'aime que toi et tu le sais.

- Non, je ne le sais pas. Il y a juste toi qui peux me le confirmer.

- Je confirme.

- OK!

- Ok, moi, je t'aime.

Nous sommes rentrés dans notre maison et Charlie semblait encore confus.

Le lendemain, je suis partie dans le champ seule pour récolter les vivres que nous faisions pousser. Sur le chemin, j'ai rencontré plein d'amis à Charlie et moi. En m'approchant des fraises, une main s'est posée sur moi. C'était Quil qui me suivait.

- Salut ma puce. Comment va-t-on ce matin?

- Bien, merci. Va-t-en.

_- Estamos enfadados por la mañana?_

- Non, je ne suis pas en colère; je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille! _No es duro tiene comprender._

- Tout à fait, je comprends très bien. Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire d'important.

- C'est quoi?

- Viens ici, je vais te le dire à l'oreille; il ne faut pas que personne ne le sache.

- OK!

Je m'approche de lui pour entendre et c'est alors qu'il m'a prise par la taille et la nuque et m'a attirée vers lui. Je n'ai pas réagi et son nez était collé au mien. Il chuchota :

- Ne bouge surtout pas. Je n'ai rien dit et il m'embrassa sur la joue, ensuite sur la bouche. Ses lèvres étaient délicieuses et douces, puis son baiser prit une autre direction et il descendit tout le long de mon coup pour arriver sur ma clavicule gauche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrête! J'avais peur de ce qui pouvait se passer. La main dans mon dos se fit plus ferme et alla se placer doucement sur ma cuisse, pour ensuite la remonter jusqu'à ma taille. Encore, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes cuisses?

- ARRÊTE! braillai-je.

- Non! répondit-il fermement.

Quil continua à m'embrasser et il commençait même à me déshabiller. J'étais « R.P.I. ». Je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir.

- Lâche-moi, sinon je prends en feu.

- Vas-y! Moi je n'ai aucune objection, car je suis comme toi.

_- Qué? y también eres un hada de fuego!_

- Oui, moi aussi, je suis une fée de feu!

Je me débattais avec une force surhumaine. Soudain, je me suis retrouvée par terre, nue sous Antoine.

Il me violait en quelque sorte, même si des fois je me laissais aller (pas très fière). Charlie est apparu avec Rose au moment où j'avais abandonné. Je pleurais parce que je ne pouvais plus me battre pour m'enfuir. J'étais piégée.

- Renée!

Charlie était déjà par-dessus Quil pour le retirer, mais Rose s'en est occupée. Moi, j'étais remplie de « R.P.I. ». Charlie m'a prise dans ses bras pour me réconforter; j'avais du mal à respirer, mes poumons manquaient d'air et je ne savais plus où j'étais. Qu'est-ce qui se passait m'échappait totalement; je ne savais même pas qui me portait dans ses bras. C'est alors que je me suis évanouie.

- Renée, réveille-toi. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

- Charlie? C'est vraiment toi?

- Oui, c'est moi. Je t'aime, tu sais?

- Oui, je le sais. Je suis désolée.

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est plutôt la mienne. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser y aller seule. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Quil est un coureur de jupons.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas été prudente non plus, je m'en veux tellement.

- Renée, c'est fini, n'en parlons plus. D'accord?

- D'accord.

Nous dormions tous quand un bruit sec surgit des ténèbres. Charlie et moi, nous nous sommes réveillés en sursaut. Je tressaillais à l'idée qu'il y ait un autre problème suite à notre grande aventure. Je ne voulais pas m'acharner davantage. Tous les autres nous ont rejoints dans notre maisonnette. Nous sommes partis en courant vers l'extérieur. Une fois sortie, je suis restée coite comme tous les autres en apercevant Angélique rampant au sol avec misère.

- Tanya? Pourquoi es-tu là? ai-je dit. La situation me rappelai quelque chose, mais quoi je n'en savais rien!

- Aidez-nous s'il vous plaît, aidez-nous, ils vont tous périr!

- Tanya était en larmes; je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état sauf.

- Dans ton rêve, me hurla ma conscience.

- Tanya! s'écria Rose; elle n'avait pas réalisé que c'était bel et bien elle.

- Charlie va l'aider à se relever, ai-je crié.

- Tanya, qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est Jane, elle a trouvé une faille pour entrer dans le mode des trolls. Elle détruit tout sur son passage?

- Comment tu sais?

- Pourquoi vous me regardez? Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai rêvé à ça la nuit dernière!

- OK! Alors, allons aider Tanya à sauver le monde des trolls.

J'étais encore secouée pas ma superexpérience avec Quil. Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à oublier cet incident.

- Renée, reste ici et moi je vais y aller avec elle là-bas. Charlie semblait sérieux.

- Non, il n'est pas question que je reste ici sans toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre Charlie. Tu es ma vie depuis longtemps. Je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de toi; tu comptes trop à mes yeux pour que je te laisse.

- OK d'abord! Nous y allons tous. Allez! nous avons beaucoup de chemin à faire. Nous sommes partis toute la troupe pour aller chez Ealzear. Nous étions rendus à la place des plantes carnivores quand nous avons posé notre camp pour le reste de la nuit.

Tout le monde était un tant soit peu irrité. Charlie et moi avons décidé d'aller nous promener, pas pour…, mais pour discuter de ce qui me terrifiait le plus, le perdre à jamais. Depuis l'incident avec Quil, Charlie était différent; il ne me regardait plus comme avant, il m'aimait moins. Je le voyais s'éloigner de moi et j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait arriver.

- Renée, je crois que nous devrions prendre du recul, penser à ce que nous voulons vraiment tous les deux.

- Mais de quoi tu parles? On est bien, je suis heureuse, pourquoi veux-tu que nous prenions du recul pour penser? Moi, je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Mais moi si Renée! Je crois que je ne…

- Arrête, je ne veux pas le savoir. Depuis l'autre fois, tu es différent et tu ne souris presque plus. Pourquoi? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Dis-le-moi. Quoi, j'aurais dû me débattre plus fort que je l'ai fait? Il aurait fallu que je me déchaîne pour m'extirper des bras de Quil, c'est ça?

- Renée, je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas dit, mais tu le crois. Charlie, je ne suis pas Hercule et je lui ai dit : « Arrête, sinon je te brûle ». Mais il est comme moi; je n'y pouvais rien. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse?

- Prendre en feu, crier. Renée, tu es bonne pour crier quand tu veux.

- Tu aurais voulu que je crie. Charlie, j'étais toute seule avec lui qui me terrifiait. J'ÉTAIS T.É.R.R.I.F.I.É.E!

- Sérieusement Renée arrête de te faire des accroires. Dis la vérité.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi? Parce que là, je ne te suis plus.

- Comment tu te sentais à ce moment-là?

- Tu veux savoir comment je me sentais, c'est ça? Je me sentais bien, j'étais aux anges. C'est cela que tu veux entendre? Tu sais quoi, je n'ai jamais été en amour avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Quil ne représente rien à mes yeux. Tu veux que je te dise quoi d'autre?

- Renée, c'est terminé, je crois.

_- Perdón? no por qué? Yo no comprendo._

- Renée, ne parle pas en Espagnol; tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

- Pourquoi? Tu ne comptes plus à mes yeux maintenant. Je ne comprends pas tes motivations.

- Renée arrête, c'est fini, point final. Je suis désolé et il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Je suis partie en courant, le laissant derrière moi. Je me suis dit : « Laisse-le, va-t'en » et j'ai dépassé le camp.

C'est alors que je suis tombée sur…

- Quil?

- Eh oui ma puce, c'est moi.

- Arrête de m'appeler ma puce. Je ne suis pas ta puce, OK!

- Wow! on est toujours fâché à ce que je vois.

- Oui, parce que tu es un parfait imbécile et que tu as foutu ma vie en l'air avec tes conneries. Charlie ne veut plus de moi maintenant. Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas su te contrôler.

- Renée, je suis sûr que cela t'a plu. Tu ne te souviens pas quand je t'ai… Tu as dit quoi déjà? Euh... Encore! Je crois. Oui c'est ça.

- Non, mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête.

- Je suis sûr que ça t'a plu.

- Non! ai-je crié.

Charlie voulait que je crie et bien voilà.

- OK d'abord! Je vais te faire la même chose. Si ça ne t'a rien fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérangerait.

- Quoi?

Il s'avança vers moi et il me fixa longuement.

- Allons-y doucement, dit-il. Quil déposa sa main droite délicatement sur ma taille, m'attira vers lui comme Charlie l'avait fait il n'y a pas si longtemps. Quant à sa main gauche, celle-ci alla rejoindre ma taille aussi, mais elle descendit jusqu'au pli de mon genou. « R.P.I. »

- Prête? Il m'embrassa. Moi j'étais figée, plantée comme un bâton dans la terre. Mais mes bras s'élancèrent autour de son cou quand sa bouche fut arrivée sur ma clavicule, mon point faible. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai prononcé la pire phrase du monde.

- Encore Quil, vas-y!

- OK puce, comme tu veux! Il recommença.

- Eh bien! Renée, tu es vraiment menteuse, m'a-t-il dit.

- Oui! en plein ce que j'allais dire Quil; tu me voles mes paroles. Je me suis retournée et Charlie était là!

- Charlie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, lui dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois? Moi, ce que je crois, c'est que tu aimes bien ça quand il… sur ta clavicule.

- Charlie, je suis vraiment désolée.

- Non, tu sais quoi, c'est vraiment fini. Je voulais te croire, mais je vois que tu m'as vite remplacé.

- Tu le savais? Je m'adressai à Quil.

- Renée.

- Non! tu le savais oui ou non?

J'étais en colère.

- Réponds! Il me regardait tout en riant.

Je suis partie à toute vitesse; j'étais vraiment détruite et je me suis arrêtée quelques instants plus loin pour réfléchir. J'ai continué ma route, car je savais que si je m'offrais à Jane, elle laisserait alors les autres tranquilles. Alors, je vais me rendre à elle immédiatement, puisque ma seule raison de vivre venait de me rejeter encore. J'entendais les autres crier mon nom pour que je revienne, mais mon cœur avait trop mal pour y retourner. Charlie m'appelait de toutes ses forces en s'excusant d'avoir dit n'importe quoi et en me disant que Quil lui avait expliqué la situation. Mais je savais qu'il y avait une part de lui qui ne me pardonnerait jamais. J'ai couru plus vite pour oublier le déchirement de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Pendant ma course, je ne pouvais penser qu'à tous les beaux moments passés avec Charlie, mon premier et le seul vrai amour que j'ai eus. J'ai même pensé au fait que j'allais donner mon âme à Jane pour les sauver. Quand je suis arrivée devant le portail, il y avait deux gardes pour empêcher les gens d'entrer dans le monde. Alors, je me suis plantée devant eux en disant :

- Je me rends à Jane. Je me suis mise à genoux, les mains dans le dos. Les deux gardes m'ont attachée et ils m'ont fait traverser le portail pour me rendre à Jane. Tout le monde et Ealzear étaient remplis de flammes, de cris et on pouvait voir sur le visage des victimes leur peur et même leur désespoir. C'est lorsque nous avons approché la maison d'Ealzear que les deux gardes m'ont poussée au sol. J'étais à genoux quand leur impératrice Jane est apparue; elle semblait surprise de me voir à genoux devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je me rends Jane, je me rends.

- Tu te rends pourquoi?

- Je ne veux plus vivre. Je pleurais en lui disant ces mots qui me faisaient mal.

- D'accord, ça me va. Je vais te tuer quand tu auras accompli quelque chose.

- Quoi?

- Tu devras retourner à ton campement et me ramener une mèche de cheveux de ton dernier amour.

- Pour faire quoi?

- Tu verras bien.

- D'accord! dis-je résignée.

- C'est alors que je suis partie chercher la mèche de cheveux de Charlie.

Je me suis rendue rapidement au camp. Je cherchais Charlie du regard, quand soudain il apparut en disant qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il m'avait dit… Bla! Bla! Bla!

- Charlie!

- Non, attends Renée. Quil m'a expli…

Je me suis approchée, un doigt sur sa bouche et une main qui agrippait ses cheveux. Puis je l'ai embrassé et, soudainement, je lui ai arraché des cheveux.

- Aie!

- Désolée, c'est l'émotion.

- OK! Renée, Quil m'a tout expliqué.

Nous n'avons rien dit et nous sommes partis nous coucher. Pendant qu'il dormait, je me suis faufilée en dehors de la tente et je suis retournée dans le monde d'Ealzear en me demandant pourquoi je faisais tout cela.

Jane était bien heureuse de me revoir avec la mèche de Charlie dans la main droite.

- Tu es prête à me donner ton âme?

- Oui, allons-y. Jane m'a prise par le bras et m'a attirée vers elle.

- Donne-moi la mèche. Je la lui ai donnée. Elle m'a traînée jusque dans une pièce de la maison d'Ealzear. C'était ma chambre, en fait, la chambre où moi et Charlie avions été surpris par Rose.

- Couche-toi sur le lit. Tout de suite.

- D'accord. Je pleurais.

- Maintenant, tu places tes bras le long de ton corps.

- OK!

- Bonne nuit en enfer. Elle prit un couteau avec une lame tranchante, l'a mis au-dessus de mon cœur et s'élança pour me poignarder. Je fermais les yeux en attendant la brûlure qui ne venait pas. J'ouvris les yeux et vit Jane projetée sur le côté. C'était Charlie.

- Bon Dieu! mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Laisse-moi mourir.

- Non! Pourquoi je ferais ça?

- Si! Parce que c'est ma vie. Tu ne veux plus de moi, alors je veux mourir.

- Renée, je suis vraiment désolé, Quil m'a tout dit. Et je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus de toi.

- Si, tu l'as dit! Je pleurais. je me suis relevée et, maintenant, j'étais face à lui.

- Renée, j'étais confus.

- Tu es toujours confus Charlie?

- Allez, viens, nous partons.

- NON! Je reste ici. Je ne veux plus te voir. Soudainement, j'ai senti une lame me transpercer le dos. Je suis tombée à genoux devant Charlie.

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Non Renée, tout va se régler.

- Oups! Je crois qu'elle va mourir.

- La ferme Jane! C'est alors qu'un autre coup fit éruption dans mon dos.

Aie! Je pleurais, non pas parce que j'avais mal, mais bien parce que j'aillais briser le cœur de Charlie.

- Renée, regarde-moi. Soudain, Jane fut de nouveau projetée au sol, mais maintenant elle était inconsciente. En fait, elle était morte.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Charl...

Puis, plus rien.

La mort est plus facile à vivre que la perte de mon amour. Je suis si bien; plus rien ne me blesse, plus rien ne peut venir me déranger. Je suis paisible et heureuse maintenant.

* * *

**_Bon j'ai perdu personne? n'oubliez pas les Reviews, merci a plus!_**

**_Alexandra xx_**


	6. Chapitre 6-Explication

**Hola! aujourd'hui c'est le dernier chapitre pour la partie Renée/Charlie donc c'est ça! le prochain chapitre va être un petit Résumé pour que l'on puisse tous se retrouvé dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture.**

**Alexandra xx**

* * *

- Renée?

- Quoi? J'enfouis mon visage dans quelque chose de moelleux.

- Renée, réveille-toi.

- Charlie, laisse-moi dormir.

- Renée vient, nous allons prendre une marche dehors.

- Quoi? grognais-je.

- Nous allons aller nous promener dehors!

- Je me suis redressée en sursaut, j'ai tressailli et je me suis calmée. Je n'étais pas chez moi.

- Où suis-je? Où sommes-nous?

- Chez nous ma belle.

- Non, ce n'est pas chez nous ça!

- Maintenant si. Oh! Tu n'es pas morte. Tu as été blessée, mais tu n'as rien. Nous sommes loin de tout.

- Charlie, je ne peux pas vivre avec toi, puisque tu ne m'aimes plus.

- Je t'aime ma chérie.

- Tu m'aimes?

- Oui! Allez! nous allons prendre une marche.

- Laisse faire la marche, nous avons assez de temps devant nous pour marcher à l'extérieur.

- Je sais, m'a-t-il dit.

- Charlie, je t'aime.

Nous nous sommes couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main, et nous nous sommes endormis. Je savais alors que rien au monde n'allait m'empêcher de vivre cette magnifique histoire d'amour.

Tout est merveilleux dans le monde de Morphée. C'est si calme, envoûtant et inspirant! La beauté de ce monde ensorcelle mon esprit.

- Renée, franchement tu es vraiment bizarre! Bien sûr, son monde est merveilleux, mais là, tu fais une grosse fixation sur ça!

- Oh! arrête, je dis ce que je ressens. Quand je vois ces fleurs ou que je sens l'odeur de l'air.

- Renée, tu es bizarre depuis que Charlie et toi avez eu cette dispute qui avait causé tant de problèmes. M'a dit Rose.

- Quels problèmes? Je n'ai pas…

- Renée, tu voulais mourir! Tu es allée voir Jane pour qu'elle te tue!

- J'étais en plein cauchemar. C'est normal.

- Non! Moi je te dis non!

- Tu sais quoi, Rose, je ne veux plus te parler. Je m'en vais, bye!

- C'est ça Renée, fuie, tout comme tu l'as fait avec Charlie, hier. À chaque fois qu'on veut en parler, tu fuis, me dit-elle.

Hier, j'avais fui la conversation à lame tranchante. J'étais remplie de panique!

**_Flash back_**

- Comprends, je n'aime pas les actes que j'ai pu commettre à ce moment-là et je souhaite que tous oublient. Ce qui s'est passé me hante chaque jour. C'est pourquoi je fuis à ce point cette réalité qui est si déplaisante pour moi. Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter puisque j'arrive à la maison.

- Salut Renée!

- Salut Charlie! Comment vas-tu?

- Bien merci! J'aimerais vraiment que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé. C'est très important pour moi de comprendre ce qui t'est passé par la tête.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui m'est passé par la tête? Je vais te le dire moi! Il s'est passé que tu m'as quittée pour des raisons minables et qui n'ont pas leur raison d'être.

- C'est ça qui s'est réellement passé. Après notre séparation, j'étais dévastée, anéantie par la douleur de vivre sans toi. Si tu n'étais pas à mes côtés, j'aurais l'impression de ne pas exister. Tu es une partie de moi et j'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir vécu ça! C'est tellement compliqué à t'expliquer, c'est une plaie béante au fond de mon âme qui refuse de guérir. Tu vois Charlie, c'est ça qui s'est passé dans ma tête. Je ne voulais plus vivre sans cette partie de toi en moi, dis-je.

Je suis partie du balcon pour entrer dans notre maison; Charlie était ébahi. Je ne croyais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. Bien fait! Il voulait savoir, maintenant il sait. Je n'ai pas fui la conversation aujourd'hui. (Ha! Rose, j'affronte les problèmes. Tout le monde vous avez tort.)

- Renée? Où te caches-tu? J'aimerais te parler de ce que tu m'as dit à l'extérieur. J'ai compris ce qui s'est passé et je ne veux pas, en fait, je ne veux plus te faire du mal, plus jamais! Tu m'as expliqué les sentiments que tu avais ressentis à ce moment et je compatis avec la douleur que tu as subie. Mais Renée, s'il vous plaît, pardonne-moi cette erreur. Ce n'est la faute de personne, sauf de la mienne.

- Non, c'est plutôt celle de Quil. Charlie, je te pardonne, nous avons vécu plusieurs évènements irritants et c'était ridicule de réagir ainsi. Je t'aime Charlie, pour toujours, dis-je.

C'est alors qu'il s'avança vers moi maladroitement, déposa ses mains sur ma taille et rapprocha son visage du mien, pour ensuite me dire :

- Tu es la femme de ma vie.

Il m'a embrassée doucement, comme lors de notre premier baiser doux et tendre. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras.

- Charlie, ce n'est que le début de notre paisible éternité ensemble. Je t'aime!

* * *

**_Oui, oui je sais c'est le plus petit chapitre que j'ai publié sauf le premier, mais je sais que vous me le pardonnerez! Bref c'est la fin de l'histoire de Renée vous pouvez vous dire que son journal intime est maintenant complété._**

**_Alexandra xx_**


	7. Chapitre 7- Précision

**Comme Promis voici un petit chapitre de mise au point.**

**Famille:**

**Renée et Charlie = Bella**

**Ealzear et Carmen= Tanya et Jacob**

**Carlisle et Esmé(humain)= Renée**

**Rose soeur de Quil**

**Voilà petit mais utile.**


	8. Chapitre 8- Amour et compréhension

**_Et voici et voilà la partie tant attendue de Bella et Edward! Eh oui! donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira celle-ci risque de contenir de vrai moment citronné donc le M est de mise dans tous les prochains chapitres( bon pas tous, mais...) je n'ai pas grand-chose a dire à part le mot Review _**

**_Merci à BellouPattinson pour ton Review. Je suis contente de voir que cela te plait._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Alexandra xx_**

* * *

Tout a commencé il ya bien des années quand j'étais malheureusement bien trop jeune pour aider à modifier cet avenir si rapprocher. Mes deux parents sont disparus lors de cet événement et cela fait maintenant 6 ans que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ceux-ci. Ils me manquent énormément, leur voix et leur ou Bella pour les intimes. Il n'y a pas une journée où je pense en me levant le matin que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et que l'autre côté de la porte de ma chambre se trouve deux êtres merveilleux et intentionnés. Même dans des mondes merveilleux comme celui de Morphée les pires choses peuvent arriver. J'ai beau tout faire pour essayer de les retrouver, mais Rose ne veut pas me laisser partir, à leur recherche. J'en ai assez d'attendre je compte les retrouver et le plus vite possible. Je suis prête a escalader des montagnes ou même a les soulevé seulement parce que je veux les entendres me dire que la vie est merveilleuse et qu'il y aura toujours de l'amour dans notre famille. Je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière et être là pour les aider. J'ai 16 ans et je n'ai pas de parents. Pfft! C'est décidé je pars demain à leur recherche je compte passé le reste de ma vie à les chercher.

- Bella va te couchez il est tard maintenant!

- Oui Rose. Je la haïe a un tel point. Grrrrr…

- Bonne nuit Bella?

- Oui, oui, j'y vais!

J'ai vraiment hâte de partir d'ici.

**_Départ silencieux._**

C'était la nuit et il faisait amplement clair pour que je puisse marcher dans la forêt, sans lampe de poche. C'est alors que discrètement je suis sortie par la fenêtre. J'ai suivi par la suite les gouttières et je suis descendue du toit de la maison. Pourquoi faire compliquer quant on peu faire simple, surtout que Rose n'était pas là? Je sautais par dessus la palanque pour ensuit me diriger vers la forêt. Enfin j'étais en route pour retrouver mes parents. Où étaient-ils je n'en savais absolument rien, mais une chose est sure c'est que j'étais relier a eux. Je détestais la forêt des plantes carnivores. J'ai toujours eu peur de me faire bouffer toute crue. Je me promenais dans ce secteur quand soudain j'entendis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Bella? C'était Quil, brûler!

- Quoi?! Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là Quil?

- Réponds-toi même, moi je ne suis pas une adolescente, je suis un adulte.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse pour commencer? demandais-je.

- Ça m'intéresse parce que je dois te surveiller, autant que ta tante.

- Si c'est comme ça toutes mes félicitations moi je m'envais!

- Où?

- Quelques parts! Ça ne te regarde pas. Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Non! Toi, tu restes ici! Tu ne viendras surem…

- Allez avance que tu le veux ou non je viens avec toi, alors aussi bien y allez sur-le-champ.

Je déteste me faire couper la parole. Surtout par Quil, parce qu'après je ne sais plus quoi dire à part l'onomatopée :

- Eh?

- Allez avance. M'as t'il dit.

J'avançais tranquillement en observant le plus possible où je me trouvais je commençais a me calmer, à me détendre parce que je voulais vraiment réussir a quitté la maison pour accomplir mes recherches. Je repensais au sourire que ma mère me faisait c'était tellement merveilleux d'être prêt d'elle. Quand soudain, le craitain qui me sert de protection s'est ces mis à parler.

- Où va t'ont Bella?

- Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi tu me poses toujours des questions?

- Je me demandais seulement si tu savais où tu allais, parce que tu as l'aire complètement perdue ma grande.

- OK! Je vais te dire moi où je vais. Je vais à la recherche de mes parents est-ce que ça te va comme réponse?

- Oui, ça me va beaucoup plus, que je n'en sais rien.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quel chemin je devais prendre pour retrouver Renée et Charlie, je ne savais même pas qui les avaient enlevés. En plus d'être suivi par monsieur Quil le questionnaire, je devais m'orienter vers quelques parts.

- Et si nous faisions une pause, nous serions beaucoup moins épuisés demain?

- Si je dors je sais que tu va me ramener à la maison, alors non ont ne dormira pas!

- Tu en ai sûre?

- Oui allez avance.

- Tu es têtue comme ta ma mère!

- La ferme tu n'as pas le droit de parler de ma mère. OK!

Je rêvais plus que tout trouver un abri où je pourrais dormir, mais je n'avais aucunement confiance en Antoine. Nous, nous dirigions vers le monde des trolls ça, je le savais. Je devais absolument aller parler à Ealzear pour lui poser des questions. Nous arrivions au portail quant j'ai remarqué qu'il avait étrangement changé, pourquoi je n'en savais rien.

- Quil pourquoi le portail est différent?

- Il l'on changer pour qu'il fonction mieux? Pour quoi il n'allait pas bien.

- Non Bella, il était presque inutile.

- Pourquoi? lui dis-je.

- Bonjour, Bella, je suis tellement contente de te voir. C'était Carmen.

- Oui moi aussi.

- Tu viens nous rendre visite, ou tu ne faisais que passer dans le coin?

- En faite, je venais voir Ealzear j'ai a lui parler de quelques choses d'important.

- Tu as des ennuis?

- Non, non je n'ai pas d'ennuis.

- D'accord, alors allons –y immédiatement.

- Merci.

Je n'ai jamais aimé ces voyages entre 2 mondes j'ai toujours fini par avoir un gros mal de tête.

- Bienvenue, Bella, comment vas-tu?

- Bien merci.

Ealzear a toujours été comme mon oncle. Ce n'est pas mon oncle de sang, mais cela n'empêche rien. Quil me poussa pendant ma réflexion.

- Bonjour Quil…

- Oui, oui, je vais bien. Auriez-vous la gentillesse de me prêter un lit. Dit-il avec une grande impolitesse.

- Es-tu toujours aussi poli que ça Quil? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Ealzear apprécie ce ton! Dis-je vraiment désoler.

- Laisse-le faire, Bella il est comme ça nous-y pouvons rien. Vient Quil, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Annonça Ealzear.

- Comment cela ça chambre? Vous saviez que nous viendrions cette nuit?

- Oui, Bella, je l'ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est mon pouvoir. Je te l'expliquerai demain matin si tu veux. Allez viens que je te montre ta chambre à toi aussi. Me chuchota-t-il.

Sa maison était vraiment plus luxueuse que celle de ma tante Rose. Leur maison venait d'être rénovée quelques jours au paravent. C'était Carmen qui avait décoré le magnifique cottage. Leur cottage se situait prêt d'une magnifique et petite rivière. C'est à ce moment que Ealzear me laissa devant ma porte de chambre. J'avais entrepris de l'ouvrir quand celui-ci ma dit;

- Bonne nuit, Bella.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Une fois ma porte ouverte une odeur de lys m'a envahi le nez.

- J'adore cette maison.

Mon chuchotis était presque imperceptible à mes oreilles. Je croyais pouvoir m'endormir assez vite pour ne pas penser à l'enfer que mes parents devaient subir en ce moment-là.

- Je vais vous retrouvé, ne vous inquiéter pas dis-je silencieusement.

Sur cette dernière pensée, je me suis endormie lentement.

Le soleil était a l'horizon cela faisait maintenant deux minutes que je m'étais réveillé suite à mon rêve. Aucun sentiment ne peut exprimer toute la terreur que j'ai éprouvée en rêvant. J'étais perdue dans l'immense forêt des alentours, tous les arbres créaient des ombres effrayantes. Je ne repérais aucun décor familier. Soudain, une femme est apparue derrière moi. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais elle si. Elle avait des très longs cheveux noirs qui concordaient avec ses petits yeux cernés, iris narquois rempli d'une immense colère. En remarquant que je la dévisageais, la femme s'était mise à sourire. La femme entreprit de se recouvrir la tête avec le capuchon de sa grande cape.

- Ah! Une main venait d'interrompe mon souvenir.

- Bella, mais qu'est-ce que tu as depuis tout alleur je t'appelle du ré de-chaussé? C'était Tanya.

- Désolé Tanya, j'étais vraiment concentré.

- J'avais cru remarquer. Elle s'était mise à rire.

- Que voulais-tu? lui dis-je encore sur le choc de son intervention d'il y a quarante secondes.

- Je voulais aller nager dans la mer avec Edward, tu veux venir?

- Oui, je viens avec toi. Attends-moi un instant le temps qu'il faut pour que je trouve un maillot de bain.

- Laisse j'en ai plein.

- D'accord, j'ai tellement hâte de voir Edward, se prince des mers. Il me manquait énormément.

Edward était mon meilleur ami. Celui à qui je pouvais tout confier sans avoir peur qu'il le dise à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était le meilleur des meilleurs.

- Allo! Bella?! Tanya venait de m'asséner un claque derrière la tête.

- Ça va? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, oui. Je réfléchissais.

- Juste avant qu'elle me donne une claque. Pensai-je. Je pensais justement que j'adorais Edward. Non, enfaite, je pensais, que j'aimais plus que tout Edward. J'aimais être prêt de lui c'était comme quand vous aviez enfin ce que vous désiriez depuis des années. Comme si vous aviez enfin atteint vos objectifs.

- Bellaaaaa?!

- Quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? criai-je.

- Nous sommes arrivé, tien met cela! C'est alors qu'elle m'a tendu un maillot à pois turquoise et rouge cerise.

- Merci, Tanya.

- Allez dépêche-toi.

- Voilà j'arrive. J'avais enfin enfilé mon maillot je pouvais, donc allez nager avec mon Edward.

- Hey, salut, Bella, comment tu vas? Que fais-tu ici?

- Ça va, je passais dans le coin et toi comment tu vas?

- Très bien puisque, tu es là!

- Pffft! Prononça Tanya.

- Quoi? Dîmes Edward et moi. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit content de ma présence.

- Ont nages ou quoi? Elle s'impatienta très vite.

- Oui Tanya, allons-y. Dit-il de sa voix d'ange

- Bella arrête de rêvasser, bon sens! qu'est-ce qui t'obsède a se point? J'espère que ce n'est pas de rêvasseries coquines?

- Tanya! Je ne rêvasse pas!

- Eddy, tu aurais dû la voir tout alleur. Je lui ai fait peur, pendant qu'elle ne rêvassais pas!

- Tu devrais être beaucoup plus gentille avec elle, Tanya. C'est peut-être des moments difficiles qu'elle revoit pendant ses rêvasseries.

- Je ne rêvasse pas! criai-je.

- Je sais, c'était juste pour lui expliqué, je n'ai pas trouvé un autre mot pour le dire. M'expliqua Edward délicatement.

- Allons nous baigner alors. Dis-je énerver.

La mer était merveilleuse, calme et chaude. Les récifs nous offraient une vue aquatique fabuleuse. Nous étions accompagnés pas des poissons exotiques que je ne connaissais même pas les noms. Tout à coup Edward m'a tendu la main. J'étais surprise pourquoi me tendais'il la main? Je l'ai cependant prise avec joie. Il m'a immédiatement souri au contact de ma paume sur la sienne. J'ai surement rougi suite à son sourire. Nous émergeâmes de l'eau pour rire. Je l'ai tout de suite imité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dis-je paniquer.

- Tanya est retourné chez elle.

- Pourquoi est-elle partie?

- Elle était épuisée. C'est ce qu'elle laissait croire. me dit-il

- Ah! OK!

- Veux-tu allez te promener sur la plage?

- Non, j'aime bien être dans l'eau. Décrétai-je.

Il tenait toujours ma main droite. Sa main, si douce, chaude... mon Dieu que je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'il me touche. Soudain, il s'est rapproché de moi. J'ai alors immédiatement pensé :

- Voilà il va m'embrasser. Ensuite, il m'a prise par les épaules et m'a dit:

- Hey, je suis tellement content de te voir!

Je me suis tout de suite dit bon, oublions le baiser c'est peine perdue.

- Edward, je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Pourquoi? Non-reste avec moi. Je fixai nos mains enlacées.

- Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu? Me demanda-t-il en retirant sa main de la mienne.

- Non, il ne sait rien passer, justement!

- Permets-moi de ne pas comprendre!

- Comme tu le veux!

J'étais déçu, j'ai tranquillement regardé nos doigts délasser en espérant qu'il comprenne, mais rien.

- Attend, Bella, où vas-tu?

- Chez Ealzear!

- Puis-je venir?

- Hmm...non! murmurais-je en laissant s'échapper une larme.

Je me suis dirigé lentement, mais sûrement vers le cottage d'Ealzear. J'avais à ce moment vraiment hâte d'allez me coucher dans mon lit. Après avoir bifurqué à droite, j'ai aperçu Quil assis sur le perron. Je me suis mise à courir vers lui j'étais a dix mètres de lui.

- Pourquoi cours-tu? Me questionna Quil. Je me suis mise à pleurer. Était-ce nécessaire?

- Je veux voir ma... ma mère. Braillais-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma belle?

- Je veux ma mère. Hurlais-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi?

- Rien, ça ne te regarde pas. Je veux simplement partir, OK?! dis-je haletante.

- OK, allons-y. Nous, nous dirigeâmes vers l'intérieur. C'est alors que j'ai aperçu la seule autre personne que je ne voulais absolument pas voir.

- Rose?! Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Il m'a averti.

- Qui? Quil?

- Non, Ealzear. Une chance que lui ne me cache rien!

Elle lança un regard de glace vers Quil. Je croyais Quil, que mon frère aurait l'amabilité de m'avertir, qu'il partait avec ma niaise qui est sous MA RESPONSABILITÉ et non la tienne.

- Désoler, Rosa…

- Non, arrête Quil! dis-je. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu voulais me rendre service. Laisse-là faire, allez viens nous partons, tout de suite.

- Ta mère m'a…

- Ne parle surtout pas de ma mère. Tu ne sais aucunement rien d'elle. Tu sais encore moins ce qu'elle dirait dans cette situation. Hurlais-je.

Une porte s'est alors ouverte, deux secondes après que j'ai engueulé Rosalie. C'était Edward. Oh! non.

- Où vas-tu? Continua ma tante.

- Quelques part, pourquoi? Quil soupira suite à ma réponse

- Elle va à la recherche de sa mère et de son père. Annonça-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit?

- De toute manière, tu n'iras nulle part jeune fille! M'annonça ma tente. Elle contrôlait toujours mes moindres gestes depuis que je vivais sous son toit.

- Je fais quoi, maintenant? braillais-je.

- Nous rentrons à la maison, demain matin! Me lança-t-elle.

- D'accord, je vais me coucher alors! As-tu quelques choses d'autres à me dire? lui demandais-je.

- Non rien, pour l'instant, sauf que tu me déçois.

- Hmm!

Je me suis donc dirigé vers ma chambre en colère après Ealzear que je croyais loyal. Je m'étais bien trompé. J'étais devant ma porte de chambre quand Edward m'a hélé dans le couloir.

- Bella, explique-moi s'il te plait ce que tu voulais faire. Est-ce que cela est vrai que tu veux retrouver tes parents?

- Oui, je veux retrouver mes parents, ils me manquent.

- Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a dérangé à la plage?

- Rien d'important. Lui dis-je. Tanya avait soudainement ouvert sa porte de chambre, pour en sortir sa tête et crier

- Elle t'aime pauvre craitain! Il faut être imbécile pour ne pas le remarquer!

Sur ce elle referma sa porte aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouverte, précédemment. Edward et moi nous, nous regardâmes silencieusement.

- Bella, m'aim... m'aimes-tu vraiment?

- Et bien…

- Accouche Bella! Me cria Tanya depuis sa chambre.

Comment devais-je le lui dire? Je n'avais jamais eu de coup de foudre au paravent. Je n'avais encore moins dit à quelqu'un ce que j'éprouvais.

- Bella? S'impatienta Edward.

- Oui, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Chaque moment passé ensemble est pareil au paradis. Je t'aime en n'en perdre la tête. Je sais que nous, nous voyons peut, mais je m'accroche à l'idée que peut-être que toi aussi tu m'aimes. Tu peux ne pas m'aimer, mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que même si tu ne m'aim…

Son index se déposa sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

- Tu es merveilleuse Bella. Moi aussi je t'aime depuis longtemps.

- Est-ce vrai?

- Oui, chaque fois que je te voix, je me demande comment t'avouer ma flamme. Tu es celle qui hante mes nuits, celle qui me procure les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Bella, Bella, Bella, je manque de mots pour simplement te dire à quel point tu es belle, intelligente et passionnante. Tu es le soleil de l'orient et les étoiles de mes nombreuses nuits. Il s'était rapproché de moi durant cette belle déclaration d'amour.

Tanya réapparut dans l'embrasure de sa porte et nous a dit:

- Que c'est mignon, Bella tu es vraiment chanceuse, de l'avoir.

Elle était tout de suite repartie vaquer à ses occupations. Edward et moi nous regardâmes de nouveau. Ses mains attrapèrent les miennes, il les déposa autour de son coup. Lui redirigea ses mains en direction de ma taille. Hhhhhip! Ça y est! Il s'avança d'avantage. Je pouvais maintenant sentir son torse coller contre ma poitrine. Nos regards ne se lâchèrent pas. Il avança encore et encore. J'étais alors collé sur ma porte de chambre. Sa bouche se rapprocha de mes lèvres quand soudain,

- Bella va immédiatement te coucher et seul! C'était ma tante.

- Bonne nuit Edward. Je suis désolé. Chuchotais-je.

Il s'est alors décollé et je suis allé me coucher. Tout était sombre dans ma chambre aux lumières encore éteintes. Je me suis mise au lit, habillée. Je me disais bien fait pour eux si leur lit est boueux, ils n'avaient qu'a ne pas me dénoncer! quand je dis que j'étais coucher toute habillé, cela comprenait, mes souliers aussi.

Je commençais à m'assoupir quand un Ting! à retentis.(?!) Ting! Ting! Ting! Je me demandais d'où se son agacent pouvait provenir. Ting!

- Bella! entendis-je.

- Bella, ouvre s'il te plait. C'est moi, Edward!

Que faisait-il là. À ce moment-là je ne savais pas. Je me suis, donc levez et me suis dirigée vers la fenêtre et entrepris de l'ouvrir. Une fois ouverte la roche qui faisait Ting! à plus ou moins émis un Toc quand elle a frappé ma tête.

- Aille! Attention.

- Oups! Désoler. Me chuchota Edward.

- Que fais-tu ici, à une heure aussi tardive?

- Descend!

- Pourquoi tu veux que je descende?

- Prend ton sac et descend, nous partons.

- Où? dis-je curieuse.

- Nous allons voir mon père. Il sait tout sur le monde de Morphée. Nous trouverons ensemble tes parents

- Quoi?! Mais tu es malade! Rosalie va paniquer, elle va me chercher comme un dingue.

- Arrête, Bella de toute façon nous devons prendre le portail vers Atlantide, elle ne pourra pas chercher dans trois mondes en même temps.

- D'accord! Attrape mon sac. Je lui ai lancé. Je descends immédiatement.

Je m'étais toute de suite mise à descendre le long de la bordure du toit et de la gouttière du petit cottage. Une fois en bas Edward s'est approché de moi et il s'est aussitôt placé de la même façon que nous étions plutôt avant d'être interrompus par ma maudite tante. Mes bras se crochetèrent autour de son coup. Ses mains étaient sur mes fesses au lieu d'être sur ma taille. Il a rapproché ses lèvres des miennes. Son haleine était tiède. J'avais du mal a respirer plus sa bouche ce reprochai. Soudain nos bouches s'entrechoquèrent. Chaque seconde écoulée devenait de plus en plus intense, nos souffles se mélangeaient. Mon cœur battait la chamade. C'était un baiser de passion. Un mélange de douceur m'a envahi quand nos langues s'enroulèrent langoureusement. J'étais rempli de petits papillons je me suis retiré après cinq minutes, haletantes. Le souffle court je l'ai regardé coite en pensant que j'étais en amour avec lui.

- Je t'aime Edward. Je suis heureuse que tu veuilles bien m'aider et surtout m'aimer.

- Mon amour est à toi depuis déjà longtemps.

Nous enlaçâmes nos mains. Par la suite nous, nous sommes dirigés vers le nouveau portail. Le temps à l'extérieur était funeste et inquiétant les nuages prenait peu à peu de la place dans le ciel. Les arbres semblaient dangereux dans cette obscurité. En remarquant que j'étais un peu effrayé, Edward m'a pressé la main plus fort que la légère pression qu'il exerçait précédemment. Nous fûmes arrivés au portail en quelques minutes.

- Le cottage d'Ealzear et Carmen est vraiment près du portail? pensais-je.

Je regardais aux alentours, voire s'il y avait quelqu'un qui nous suivait.

- Regarde, Bella. En appuyant sur trois touches un petit écran nous démontra le code #46 c'est notre destination.

- Nous allons vraiment dans Atlantide?

- Oui, allez viens! M'a dit Edward.

Nous traversâmes main dans la main le passage entre ces deux mondes. C'était beaucoup plus surprenant que quand je traversais du monde de Morphée à celui d'Ealzear. Tout dans ce passage brillait. Il y avait une panoplie de couleur, celle qui constitue l'arc-en-ciel. Cette traversée n'a duré que quelques secondes.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, Bella. Enfaite c'est celui de mon père.

- Merci, Edward. Dis-je heureuse d'être avec lui. Il me gratifia d'un sourire quand je me suis retournée pour voir ce qu'il regardait son père.

- Bonjour, Poséidon! dis-je timidement.

- Que nous vos l'honneur de ta visite, qui si surprenante?

- Elle vient se réfugier ici quelque temps. Rose est en voyage pour deux semaines. Lança son fil.

- D'accord lança l'intéresser. Qu'elle reste. Elle a toujours été la bienvenue. N'oublie pas Edward, dès qu'elle entera dans le palais tu seras responsable des ses faits et gestes.

- Oui, père! Allez viens beauté, je vais te faire visité.

Nous, nous dirigeâmes ver la mer puisque la ville et le palais était depuis des lustres englouti sous l'eau. J'avais énormément hâte de voir à quoi cette cité ressemblait. Nous étions, le matin je dirais, près de sept heures. Les pieds dans le l'eau je me suis interroger sur comment j'allais respirer sous l'eau. C'est alors que je m'étais rendu compte que je l'avais prononcé à voix haute.

- Ah! Oui, j'avais oublié! Attends! M'as dit Edward. Il s'est penché aussitôt et a ramassé un coquillage turquoise qui avait une merveilleuse forme. Nous aurions pu nous en servir comme assiette si seulement il avait été plus gros. Edward souleva mes cheveux avec sa main qui tenait le petit coquillage, il le déposa sur ma nuque.

- Voilà, cela devrait piquer quelques instants.

Un picotement a envahi ma nuque, puis par la suite une douleur atroce avait pris place dans mes jambes. Elles se sont collées l'une à l'autre et j'avais commencé à perdre un peu mon équilibre. Une queue turquoise est apparue. J'aillais tomber à plat ventre dans l'eau quand deux mon attrapés les bras. Edward me dépose doucement dans l'eau et se transforma sans l'aide d'un coquillage.

- Prête? me demanda-t-il. Je le regardais les deux yeux grands ouverts. J'étais en état de choque.

- Bella?! Il me secouait les épaules. Rose! cria-t-il.

- Je n'ai besoin que d'une minute s'il te plait.

- D'accord, j'attends.

J'avais une queue de poisson à la place de mes jambes, une queue. Mon haut avait disparu pour laisser apparaître deux coquillages sur ma poitrine. Oulà! Abats la pudeur.

- Comment dois-je faire pour nager avec ça. Demandais-je en remuant ma grande queue de sirène.

- Comme tu le fais en ce moment, mais dans plus d'eau préférablement. M'a-t-il dit en riant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue puis il a pris ma main. Nous entrâmes dans l'eau. Il me guidait à travers les merveilleux décors des fonds marins. Je respirais et nageais aisément. En voulant tournoyer sur moi même j'ai constaté que je possédais encore mes ailes et Edward aussi. J'étais une fée sirène! Nous passâmes près d'un récif et d'une longue lignée de vieilles ruines. Tout prêt de cet endroit il y avait un petit passage très discret. Nous le prîmes et quelques minutes plus tard nous étions devant l'immense cité d'Atlantisse. Le palais reluisait d'une couleur argentée. Il était immensément grand et occupait une grande partie de la ville. Le palais était constitué de plusieurs parties. La première était faite de deux colonnes de marbre qui avaient été sculptées à la main. Les reliefs de ces colonnes représentaient deux gardiens chacun en main une épée. En deuxième un gigantesque jardin orné de coraux mauve-argenté. En dernier la grande porte de palais. Deux colossales demi-portes qui n'en faisaient qu'une.

- Bienvenue chez moi, Bella.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'inviter chez moi. Dis-je ébahie.

- Hey, Jessica. Viens par ici cria-t-il.

En me retournant vers la direction qu'il observait, j'ai aperçu ladite sirène Jessica. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux blanc perle ondulée. Sa queue était teintée d'un rose éclatant. Elle se leva d'où elle était assise pour se joindre à nous. Arrivant devant nous elle s'était mise à sourire. Elle avait de belles dents blanches. Wow pensais-je. Comment Edward pouvait-il me désirer quand il là côtoyait chaque jour elle, cette beauté des océans.

- Bonjour? M'a-t-elle dit d'un regard interrogatif vers Edward.

- Bella, je me nomme Bella.

- Bienvenue. Edwarc, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu aurais une invitée. Que nous vos cette visite impromptue?

- Ma copine à besoin d'un endroit où dormir, donc je l'ai invitée.

- Ta copine?!demanda la sirène. Elle a besoin d'un refuge? Moi je crois plutôt que vous chercher un endroit tranquille pour…

- Jess! Cria Edward, il était en colère son visage était pratiquement recouvert de rouge.

- Je suis certaine que c'est juste pour ça, qu'elle est ici!

- Pour faire quoi? dis-je un peu inquiète.

Les deux me regardaient sûrement en se disant que j'étais complètement stupide.

- Elle est lente sur la détente. Chuchota Jessica.

C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai compris ce qu'elle insinuait.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du dire cela! cria Edward.

- Je croyais qu'en temps que ton ex-copine je devais lui…

- Ferme-la! Lui ordonna mon copain. Viens Bella, nous allons rentrer

- Eh! OK! Réussis-je à dire.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne partie de jambe…

- Ferme là Jess.

Puis de ses deux mains, il boucha mes oreilles et me fit avancer. J'étais une fois de plus en état de choque. Je venais d'apprendre que mon copain avait eu cette fille comme copine et comme partenaire de… grrr, j'aimais mieux ne pas y penser. Oui, Edward avait dix-huit ans. Je n'en revenais pas comment aurais-je pu rivaliser avec elle.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour son comportement. Je ne te demanderais jamais de faire quelque chose que tu ne désires point!

Nous étions dans sa chambre.

- Bella, je tiens à toi et je te respecte de tout mon cœur. Oui, j'ai couché avec Jessica, mais tu n'ai obligé à rien.

- Edward je...euh... je comprends ce que tu me dis, mais je croie que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur. À en voir son physique, je dirais qu'elle possède plusieurs atouts que je n'ai pas.

J'avais dit cela en regardant mon corps peu garni disons, enfaite j'étais loin d'être pareil comme Jessica. Petite poitrine les hanche peu développer j'étais quoi? Jeune, surement elle, elle était parfaite comme si le meilleur des sculpteurs l'avait fabriqué avec une poitrine généreuse, la vénus des mers.

- Cela n'a aucune importance le physique.

- Oui, ça l'ai! criais-je.

- D'accord pour toi ça l'ai, mais moi je t'aime, comme tu es!

Je le regardais surprise de cette réponse.

- Bella! oh! Je dois partir juste quelques instants, veux-tu bien m'attendre ici, s'il te plait.

- Oui je vais me reposer.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et s'ennala. J'avais à peine été seul que des coups on retentit sur la porte.

- Entrer. Criais-je.

J'aperçus dans une fraction de seconde, Jessica.

- Je t'apporte un cadeau de bienvenue!

Elle m'avait lancé une boîte rouge cerise. En l'ouvrant, Jessica m'a dit:

- Cela devrait être utile, Edward adore ça, moi j'en utilisais un comme ça, très souvent. Cela le rendait dingue. C'était les meilleurs bai… bon passons j'espère que tu ne le feras pas trop patienter il adore le…

- Va-t'en! criais-je. Elle disparut aussitôt. J'ouvris la boîte et à l'intérieur y reposais un habit très peu descente. Un corsage en dentelle noire. J'étais estomaqué. C'est alors que j'avais décidé que c'était le temps! Je lui ai donc laissé le message de me rejoindre sur la plage. J'avais déjà mis l'habit dans un sac à dos et je me dirigeais vers la plage. Il était environ sept heures trente. Quand Edward est apparu sur la plage. Moi j'étais caché dans le bois vêtu de mon superbe costume. Il me cherchait.

- Bella?! M'appela-t-il.

J'émergeai des bois tranquillement il était face au soleil, il me tournait le dos. Rendu près de lui, j'ai déposé mes mains sur ses yeux. J'avais remarqué à ce moment qu'il ne portait aucun chandail. Edward était musclé à en être jaloux. Il se retourna vers moi et remarqua mon accoutrement. Je me suis rapproché de lui en prenant soin de déposer mes mains sur son torse. Il m'observait encore l'aire de ne rien comprendre

Je l'ai embrassé sur son coup délicatement. Toujours rien! J'ai donc dirigé mes mains vers les siennes et je l'ai es déposé sur ma taille. Nous, nous regardâmes. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Agrippant ses cheveux de soie je l'ai embrassé frénétiquement. Soudain, il me repoussa.

- Isabella, arrête! chuchota-t-il c'était la première fois qu'il disait mon nom en entier. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Je sais. Répondis-je.

J'étais embarrassé par cette situation.

- Je croyais que tu serais content que…

- Mais, qui ta mit sa dans la tête? Dit moi que ce n'est pas Jessica?

- Elle m'a dit que tu serais dingue de cette tenu et surtout de ne pas te faire attendre trop longtemps. Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée de l'écouter, mais pour toi, cela vos la peine.

Il me regardait ahuri. Je pleurais parce qu'il était en colère contre Jessica. J'avais décidé, moi que c'était le moment ou jamais.

- Je suis désolé Bella, d'être en colère.

- Laisse ce n'est rien. Je croyais tout simplement que tu voudrais…

- Pas si toi tu te sens obligé de le faire.

- Non, je ne me sens pas obligé. Si je fais cela, c'est parce que je le veux.

- Dis-moi que Jessica ne ta pas influencer?

- Oui, un peu. Avouais-je.

- Alors, attendons!

- Hum... mais restons pour observer le coucher de soleil.

Nous, nous sommes assis sur le sable encore chaud. J'avais pensé à apporter des couvertures. Donc, nous en avons déposé une sur le sol et l'autre sur nos épaules. Nous étions collés l'un sur l'autre, j'étais vraiment bien. Je me suis retourné vers lui pour que nos visages soient prêts l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux brillaient sous les derniers rayons du soleil je lui ai agrippé les cheveux de la main gauche et déposa la droite sur son torse toujours dénuder de vêtement. Je me suis mise à l'embrasser doucement. Nos lèvres dansèrent ensemble. Ses lèvres de velours chatouillaient mes lèvres inexpérimentées. Edward entoura mon visage avec ses mains. J'étais heureuse qu'il veuille bien rester collé sur moi. Soudain, nos souffles fût plus heurté et Edward me rapprocha de lui en m'accrochant les hanches de ses mains rebustes. Par la suite, j'ai exercé une légère pression sur ses épaules pour qu'il s'allonge. Moi j'étais au-dessus de lui , derechef je l'embrassais, comme jamais. Edward se tourna pour être au-dessus de moi en un coup de hanche. Il m'observa quelques instants avant de me dire :

- Bella, je ne veux pas te brusquer!

- Tu ne me brusques aucunement et je t'aime.

L'embrassent derechef plus frénétiquement que le dernier. Les mains d'Edward se promenaient sur mon ventre et mes bras créant de merveilleux frisons d'euphorie. En accrochant ses épaules, je me rendis compte qu'il faisait sombre. Se dégageant les épaules Edward me releva, m'assoyant sur ses cuisses. Il dénoua mes longs cheveux bruns et onduler. Mes cheveux reposaient le long de mon dos jusqu'à ma taille. Voulant me rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser, je m'agenouillais, il me retint en place. Il me regardait. Sa main droite alla se poser sur mon coup et y glissa vers l'arrière pour remonter quelques cheveux. J'y appuyai mon coup le feu aux joues. Mon amoureux s'approcha et m'embrassa le coup et ce sans cesse. C'était fantastique. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, la moindre pensé était impossible. Il m'embrassa juste sous la mâchoire cela me coupa le souffle net.

- Est-ce que ça va? me demanda mon copain. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu, je peux arrêter si tu veux?

- Arrête de paniquer, ça va très bien!

- Tu es certaine que ça va?

Rien à faire il avait peur de me faire du mal, donc j'ai repris les reines d'où nous étions rendu. Je me suis mise à genou et me suis rapprochée de lui. J'ai pris ses mains et je l'ai est mise sur mon ventre. Je sentais son hésitation, c'était même mignon. Ses mains enroulèrent mon tronc et je me suis avancé près de lui, pour m'asseoir sur lui. Il faisait nuit à ce moment-là. Donc une fois assise sur lui , il m'a retiré mon corsage, nous étions maintenant peau sur peau tous les deux. D'avoir son torse collé sur ma peau, me donnaient des courants électriques, partout dans mon corps.

- Bella!

-Hum? dis-je en lui suçant son lobe d'oreille

- Je argh! Je... je préfère que nous attendions.

- Pourquoi? demandais-je essoufflé.

- Attendons s'il te plait. C'est important que tu sois cent pour cent sure!

- Mais, je le suis.

- Bella, s'il te plait, j'ai seulement dit pas se soir!

- ah! j'en ai marre que tu me traites comme une enfant! J'ai envie de m'unir à toi!

Dis-je en l'embrassant dans le coup. Ce n'est pas dangereux faire ça.

- Isabella, ça suffit pour ce soir. Me gronda'-il.

- Tu sais quoi je t'aime, mais c'est cruel de me faire attendre comme ça.

- Je sais allez dormons, car nous allons être épuisé demain.

- Tu es certain? demandais-je avec un dernier espoir de nous rendre plus loin!

- Oui, bonne nuit. M'a-t-il dit en riant. Je t'aime.

Peut-être que nous n'avons pas couché ensemble cette nuit-là, mais je m'en souviendrais toujours comme étant la meilleure de toutes.

- Bon matin, ma Bella.

- Bon matin, mon amour! dis-je encore endormis.

- As-tu faim, désir-tu allez déjeuner? Me demanda mon prince charmant.

- Je crois que j'aimerais bien manger, oui!

Nous, nous levâmes et nous pliâmes nos couvertures après bien sûr nous être habillés. J'avais à peine soulevé mes cheveux que Edward me colla le même coquillage sur la nuque. De retour chez lui, nous sommes allez déjeuner. Nous mangeâmes comme des rois. Il y avait toute sorte de bonnes choses.

Edward et moi sommes partis le lendemain en direction de la forêt des sirènes voir Sissi une amie de mes parents. Nous vouions avoir des informations sur les périples de ma mère. Ce qu'elle devait trouver quand elles ont fait connaissance. Quelle était sa quête? Je ne sais toujours pas qui pourraient lui en vouloir. La forêt des sirènes avait vraiment changé depuis que Quil et moi y sommes allés il y a cinq ans.

- À quoi penses-tu Bella?

- Je me demandais qui pourraient en vouloir à mes parents!

Neptune a toujours eu une grande curiosité pour les choses qu'il ne savait pas! Impossible de le contrôler. Passons!

* * *

**_Personne ne m'en veut pour avoir coupé un possible lemon? Tant mieux je vais me rattraper c'est garanti._**

**_Alexandra xx_**

P.S: REVIEWSSSSSSS


	9. Chapitre 9- Piège

**Rien à dire pour aujourd'hui! Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés à destination au crépuscule c'était vraiment magnifique. Sissi était vraiment heureuse de me voir. Nous avons passée la majorité de la soirée avec elle à nous raconter des anecdotes très drôles jusqu'au moment fatidique ou elle a prononcé son nom; Renée!

- Justement en parlant d'elle aurais-tu la moindre idée de qui pourrais il en vouloir? Lui demandais-je.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que ça fait six ans que je n'ai pas vu mes parents!

- Oh mon dieu! Ils se sont fait enlever?!

Pour acquiescer, je me suis contenté de hocher la tête! Sissi me donna alors le journal intime que ma mère lui avait confié il y a longtemps de ça. Je le pris et l'ouvrit et j'ai lu les premières lignes

( c'est la que la partie de Renée intervient)

- Wow! Je suis heureuse que tu ai gardé tout ça, merci infiniment dis-je.

Maintenant, je savais qui voulait du mal à mes parents, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver l'endroit.

- Allons-y! Direction le palais de Jane!

Malheureusement, je savais que le chemin serait long et ardu, la forêt prend quelques jours à traverser et y est remplis de créature fantastique les unes les plus surprenantes que les autres. Rassemblant mon courage, d'un pas sure je me suis dirigé dans l'immense et noire forêt accompagnée d'Edward. J'avais le pressentiment que tout irait de travers et j'avais raison.

La forêt était toue sombre et vraiment silencieuse. Les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient nos pas à Edward et à moi. Les milliers de brindilles qui recouvrent le sol de la forêt craque sous la pression de nos pieds. Il était vraiment difficile de passer inaperçus. En regardant vers le ciel la seule chose que j'ai vue était un fond de feuille d'arbre, aucune étoile, seulement une fine couche de vert foncé. Quelques choses n'allaient pas, ce silence n'augurait rien de bon. Étendu près de mon amoureux sur une plaque de mousse verte. Nous, nous sommes endormis rapidement. C'était un cauchemar qui m'avait réveillé.

Le fait de m'avoir vue près de Jane en attendant qu'elle m'exécute, au moment où elle prenait son élan je me suis réveillé à cause d'un certain bruit sourd. J'étais la seule éveillée. Je regardais aux alentours sans trouver la provenance du bruit qui m'avait réveillé plutôt. Des chuchotis résonnaient dans les fins fonds de la forêt.

- Qui est là? Edward réveille toi il y a… AH!

- Edward! AH! AIDE-MOI! criai-je. En sentant une main se poser sur ma cheville et me tirer vers les profondeurs de la forêt.

- Non, mais tu va te taire hurla une voix stridente!

- Edward, AIDE-MOI!

- Tais-toi bon Dieu! cria une autre voix, mais cette fois-c,i plus brute, plus grasse une voix qui semblait plus violente.

- Edwaaaaarrrrrrrdddddd! hurlais-je.

- Quoi?! Bella? Où es-tu?

Et puis, un gémissement surgi des lèvres de mon amoureux, puis plus rien. Je savais que je serais la prochaine, mais je me débattais le plus possible pour survivre.

- Lâche- moi imbécile! hurlai-je.

- Non! Pas tant que nous ne serons pas au palais de Jane! ricana le plus violent.

Je réussi à lu asséner un coup de pied sur la tête, enfin je crois, puis la prise sur mes jambes ce relâcha c'était le moment ou jamais. Je me suis donc, levé a toute vitesse et alla vers Edward toujours inconscient et je le secouai pour qu'il reprenne conscience.

Il se réveilla et se leva pour ensuite, ensemble partir en courant vers l'inconnu. Ce que je ne savais pas c'était que les deux vilains précédant étaient bien accompagnés de plusieurs autres je ne sais pas quoi! Nous les évitâmes de justesse pour finalement tomber sur le dragon de Sa Majesté de la méchanceté Jane.

- Oh! Oh! dis-je un peu pris au dépourvu.

- On est dans la… me répondit Neptune, qui fut interrompu par deux hommes difformes.

- Edward!

- AH! Toi aussi, tu viens! Chuchota, une voix plus ou moins neutre à comparer les autres.

C'est alors que j'ai remarqué, leur visage ils étaient tous des ogres. Mon ogre me jeta brusquement sur ce qui me semblait être une charrette. Edward me rejoignit aussi brusquement que j'y avais été déposé. La charrette se mit à avancer nous balançant de droite, à gauche.

- Ça va? Rien ne te fait mal? Me fis-je questionner par Edward.

- Non rien, et toi?

- Rien!

- NON, mais vous allez vous taire?

Edward et moi nous nous regardâmes en silence. Il valait mieux se taire, si nous voulions rester en vie.

- Bonjour, Isabella. Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, légèrement démoniaque! Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec mes ogres! Ils sont si dociles, je les adore. Grâce à eux j'ai toujours eu de bon résulta venant de leurs par! c'était Jane. J'avais vraiment hâte de faire ta connaissance, je crois que tes parents ont bien hâte de te connaitre, tu me sembles assez calme et DOCILE!

- Celle-là, elle était de trop! criai-je. J'étais furieuse et étant une fée de nature que l'on appelle _Elfwand._ Le tonnerre gronda!

- Ou! Ce qu'elle est terrifiante la petite Bella! Se moqua Jane.

- Ne me provoque pas! hurlais-je. Le sol tremblait maintenant a une force que j'espérais serait plus forte que 3 sur l'échelle de riche terre.

- Elle contrôle la température, c'est trop mignon! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas me faire peur?

- Je contrôle bien plus que la température!

- Ah bon!

- Oui!

- Intéressant, mais j'ai autre chose a faire que de t'écouter me raconter ta pauvre existence! Amenez-la à ses parents pour de brèves retrouvailles!

- Oui, reine! répondirent ses hommes de main.

- Oui reine?! Non, mais c'est une blague! riais-je à plein poumon!

Je reçus pour résultat un coup de poing au visage. Ce par quoi j'ai traduit tait toi, encore! On ne peut jamais s'exprimer librement ou quoi? Je fus trimballé bien avant Edward jusqu'à la terrible prison selon les dires de Jane. Je ne trouvais pas grand-chose de terrifiant sauf, les araignées.

- Isabella? entendis-je provenant de deux voix m'étant familières!

- Maman! Papa! hurlais-je me projetant vers l'avant pour les rejoindre.

Le fait d'être près de mes parents à nouveau, me donnait un grand sentiment de réussite. J'étais près de mes parents, c'était un soulagement intense.

- Mais que fais-tu ici? Me questionna ma mère.

- Je n'en sais rien ce que voulais c'était tout simplement de vous retrouvé!

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir à notre recherche!

- Mais, pourquoi? Vous êtes mes parents, comment puis-je vivre sans vous?

- Tu aurais dû rester chez ta tante, Rosalie! argumenta ma mère.

- Nous aussi tu nous as manqué ma belle. Chuchota mon père.

- J'étais tellement épuisé de me demander chaque jour si qui vous était arrivé. Dis-je. donc, avec Edward nous avons décidé de venir vous sauvé.

- Attend tu as impliqué Edward dans cette histoire? cria ma mère.

- Est-ce qu'il est ici lui aussi? me demanda mon père.

- Oui, monsieur je suis bien ici avec Bella. Annonça Edward.

- Oh! seigneur, mais c'est pas vrai! hurla ma mère.

- Maaamaaan je... je... suis tellement désolé, je sais que je n'aurais pas du accepter, mais il a tellement insisté pour m'accompagné. Tu sais il m'aime pour ce que je suis vraiment, c'est l'homme de ma vie. Pleurais-je.

- Hey! tes pas trop jeune pour avoir un petit-ami? me questionna mon père.

- Charlie on s'est rencontré j'avais quinze ans. Déclara ma mère.

Nous discutâmes ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, à savoir si j'avais raison ou tort! Peu de temps après les ogres m'ont enfermé avec Edward dans l'un des cellules près de celle de mes parents. Edward me prit dans ses bras pour me réchauffer.

*****((((

- Depuis quand vous êtes arrivée? Me questionna mon père.

- Depuis quelques minutes, ils nous ont capturées tous les deux il y à environ deux bonnes heures. Lui répondit Edward.

- Avez-vous une idée de comment nous pouvons partir d'ici au moins?

- Oui, bien sûr!

Nous leur expliquâmes quel était notre plan, comment nous comptions sortir de cet endroit plus ou moins effrayant. Peu à peu notre plan s'exécuta. Quand le moment arriva de partir nous avons réussi a nous sauvé. Enfin rendu a l'extérieur nous fûmes tous soulagés. Nous quittâmes alors pour le monde de glace l'endroit choisi par les cinq rois et reines du monde de Morphée. Morphée étant la reine du monde des fées en entier, par la suite il y a le roi Étann du monde de la terre, la reine Claire-de- Lune du monde de l'air, la reine Alice du monde de l'eau et pour finir le roi Jasper du monde de feu. Chacun d'eux s'occupe de leur monde ils ont tous une fonction particulière dans le monde de Morphée. Je sais sans aucun doute que les cinq empereurs de ce monde teindront leur conseille, sous peut dans le monde de glace et nous devons y arrivée attant pour les avertirs que Jane prépare quelque chose de redoutable et que mes parents son bien en vie. Le chemin est ardu, il est difficile de s'y rendre seul, il vaut mieux être accompagné.

Nous commençâmes par le chemin des trolls hantés. Les gens qui ont réussi a sortir de se passage ont témoignée avoir ressentis une immense peur et y a voir entraperçus des esprits de trolls maléfiques qui veulent vous arrachée a la vie pour prendre votre place et que la seule façon de passer à travers est de seulement d'éviter leur regard, car s'ils en ont la chance ils aspireront votre âme. La nuit tombait rapidement donc, nous décidâmes de nous posé et d'établir notre campement rapidement.

- Croyez-vous que nous aurons des problèmes cette nuit? demandais-je.

Aucun ne me répondit la réponse étais que nous n'en savions rien. Nous nous couchâmes ma mère et mon père, Edward et moi.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous un couple? me questionna mon père.

- Quelques jours! répondit Edward.

- Et vous dormez ensemble déjà?

- Ehm! Oui, pourquoi?

- Rien juste pour information!

- D'accord, bonne nuit alors!

Tout le monde c'était endormis sauf moi je décidai donc, de réveillé Edward.

- Edward, tu dors? chuchotais-je.

- Grmmm!

- Edward réveille-toi!

- Qu'est qu'il y a?

- Viens marcher avec moi.

- D'accord.

Nous nous levâmes et partîmes dans un petit chantier. Les environs étaient plutôt calmes. La lune nous éclairait. En discutant, Edward et moi avons entendu une branche craquée!

- Qu'est-ce que c'était?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Venez par ici, suivez ma voix! Nous entendîmes.

Nous nous exécutâmes suivant un petit chantier dégagé nous débouchâmes un genre de sanctuaire.

- Bonjour! nous a dit la voix.

- Euh! Bonjour.

- Vous êtes bien Bella et Edward?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Je dois me présenter, je me nomme Luna je suis un troll. Un de ceux qui hantent les lieux. Je suis pour vous avertir du grand danger que vous courez. Je vois l'avenir des autres et j'aimerais grandement vous aider dans votre quête, Isabella.

- Comment puis-je vous faire confiance?

- À vrai dire je ne sais pas, fier vous a ma parole, je tiens a être libéré de cet endroit ténébreux!

- D'accord, vous pouvez nous aider.

- Merci, merci, vous ne le regretterez pas!

- Allons vous présenter à mes parents!

* * *

**_Bon c'est un chapitre tout léger, mais il est là les autres risques d'être long avant d'être publié puisque je n'ai pas terminé de la retapé à l'ordinateur donc, voilà je tiens a dire que je suis désolé si c'est long je suis qu'une étudiante en langue je dois parfois resté concentré, mais il y aura surement un moment pour profité de cette passion bref bonne journée à la prochaine._**

**_Alexandra xx_**


End file.
